Into Fire and unto Ice
by AyakaHeartfullbuster
Summary: Lucy has fallen for her nakama Natsu. Lisanna has returned and makes everything complicated. While Gray likes Lucy. Who will Lucy choose? Fire or Ice mage? While Gray makes Lucy fall in love with him and Lucy just gets more confused.
1. Into Fire and unto Ice

I have always like him. I don't know how to explain exactly or how it even happened. You'd expect me to know what every single thing that happens to my life is something I'd expect? Well, if you'd say that better think again. Because, nothing that has ever happened to my life was something I wished for. As a matter of fact nothing ever goes my way I wanted them to. Seems, like I'm a spoiled brat huh? Well, I guess you can say that. I am Lucy Heartfilia. The only daughter of one of the wealthiest man alive in Fiore, Magnolia. I can have everything I wanted. My family was so rich I could have anything. Scratch that. I mean most of it and the fact that I can't call it a family since it's just me and my father. My mother died when I was very young. And if life could favor me? I'd never wish to be Lucy Heartfilia. You think someone as rich as I am would think my life was perfect? Well, I guess I got it all worked up for me. But this didn't last tho. Like every hero was to make his or her own destiny or future whatever you wanna call it I ran away. I didn't think I wanted to spend my life locked up in this place. I knew at such age that was old enough to make my own decisions for once. Not my Father's or anyone's decision, but mine. People would think that this would be a useless attempt and only careless people would do this kind of stuff. But I beg to disagree. I believe people's life start when they finally get to decide what's best for them and to seek out what they were meant for. Living all locked up in this hellhole mansion would have given me the time to read books! Read adventures of people who have made a great stand before their superiors. I love reading books. I even dream to be an author. But not just an author I want to be able to write about my adventures. And so as I ran away and I didn't dare look back. All I know was I had to keep going. Everyone was born for a purpose. And it's up to us to look them. Well, all of this was in the past! I was able to join a guild where wizards were and take up mission or rather jobs to earn money for a living. I have been facing battle's and hardships in this guild. But totally worth it and I was never alone. Together with my friends Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy, Charles, Happy and Natsu Dragneel and the rest of the people at the guild we have faced a lot of challenges that we were able to conquer. The guild's called Fairy Tail. And in it I was finally able to find a place I call home. So back to the original topic. The guy I liked. Well, take a wild guess. Yep, it's Gray! He was just too hot and handsome and perfect…just kidding. I liked Gray but I only think of him as my big brother. So I like Natsu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I can't believe you Natsu! You just spilled hot chocolate on my novel!" I said as angrily as I could to the pink-haired salamander who was looking at me with earnest eyes.

"Sooooorrrrryyyyyyy, Luce! You know I didn't mean to." Natsu spoke as he backed off putting his hands over his face.

"Well, it looks like you owe Lucy some big time beating up." Gray joined in smirking at our direction. So here he was as usual missing a shirt. Not that it was worth covering up. His body was well contorted. The type where you see in man's-magazine. And his muscles were just stretched-out almost to perfection. His body was worth looking at but not where everyone has to see every single day.

"Shut up, you loser. Just because you don't have anything to do with your life means you'll make ours as miserable as yours." Natsu bantered facing the Ice-mage now.

"WHY DON'T YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP?" I screamed at the both of them. And the both of them hugged each other muttering their apology. Now, great. The novel I worked hard for since last night was drenched in liquid. So much for working hard. I should have known better then to bring this into the guild. I just knew something like this would have happened.

"Gee, sometimes she's as scary as Erza." Gray muttered.

"Well, well. It looks like it's not only Erza who can make put them to place." Mira said smiling at me.

"Oh, hey, Mira!" I greeted. "Where's Erza?"

"She left earlier with my brother to do something for the master. I'm not sure what that was about though." Mira recalled as she wiped off plates and silverwares.

"Miss Lucy! Good Morning!" someone called out and learned to see Wendy smiling at me with Charles flying beside her.

Well, this past few days me and my team composed of Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Happy, Charles and Gray haven't been doing missions because we wanted to relax. So, I like Natsu. Yes, I do. I'm not really sure when the feelings started to show up. I just realized it when we came back from Edolas. There's no need for explanations when it comes to love right? It just happens. The heart takes the lead and you just follow. I've read about love a lot of times in books. But I never really understood it until I was finally able to experience it. If I had my way to choose the guy I liked I don't think it would be Natsu. Someone like Gray would probably fit the boyfriend-type –of-guy. Definitely not Natsu. But I guess nothing ever happens that way I want them to. Now, I'm stuck with these feelings for Natsu. And I'm not sure how I would let Natsu know about them. Or even if I want Natsu to know.

"You seem to be in deep thought." Wendy observed.

"Oh, well, I…..I was just thinking let's do something today!" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh…hmmm….and how about we invite Natsu and the others?" Wendy offered.

"Umm…sure." I gulped looking at the fire-mage's direction. And this was the problem I couldn't stay mad at him that long because he just makes me crazy. And I really thought it was cute sometimes. And now I was shocked really to see her with Natsu. She has just been discovered lately when we went to this entirely other world Edolas where Charles and Happy came from. She was supposed to be dead. But I guess it was the edolas Lisanna that died not the Lisanna from since she came back with us from Edolas she was always clingling to Natsu. I won't deny that I'm jealous. But I can't risk anyone knowing it.

"Natsuu! Why don't we walk outside? Explore the city? Whatever you want!"Lisanna invited grabbing Natsu's arm as she said so.

"But Lisa-we practically grew up together here in this place. Why would you want to explore the place?" Natsu complained in a pout. Oh, great….a nickname especially for the girlfriend. Ugh. Well, they weren't really together but it was almost like it.

"Is something wrong Miss Lucy?" Wendy asked looking at me worriedly. And I realized I was clutching the table from annoyance.

"Oh! Sorry, everything's alright! I just totally spaced out." I explained laughing to make everything less awkward.

"Hey, Lucy….would you want to go with me?" Gray asked sitting beside me then looking at my face.

"Umm…sorry, Gray. I kinda planned stuff with Wendy." I apologized smiling at him.

"Oh, I guess it can wait." He smiled back.

"So when can we go and bond Wendy?" I stood up looking at her.

"I guess Natsu's too busy so it will be just me, you and Charles." Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeahh…." I said looking at Natsu who was still with Lisanna and Happy. Ever since Lisanna came back Natsu didn't bother to visit me in my house any longer. And I missed having Happy around.

GRAY'S POV:

'Ah, darn it.' I muttered. I can't believe that everything that happens just happens. I really need to go and cool off. Doesn't matter if Lucy rejected his offer. It was simply because she was busy. She has not rejected me. I convinced myself.

"Hey, Gray! Let's go and drink! Join me here." Cana invited sitting with 2 large and canned beer. Typical Cana. The most-alcoholic member of the guild.

"Okay, just one glass." I replied sitting next to table she was sitting on. She poured me a glass-full then drank.

"Lemme ask you Cana….why don't I see you ever sitting on a chair like a normal person?" I mumbled taking a sip of my glass.

"Are you kidding me? I'm no normal person. No one in this guild is." She clarified.

"True that…I guess I was making idle chitchat." I claimed looking at the people in the guild. When I saw Natsu with Lisanna it grossed me out.

"Hmm…jealous?" Cana asked motioning to the couple.

"No. Just disgusted."

"I saw you what you did awhile ago. And I know I'm not in the best position to dictate love affairs especially since I'm always drank. But it was clear that you like our Lucy." She exclaimed grinning at me. And that sudden mention got me unprepared as I was drinking my glass I spat all of the contents of beer outside my mouth and felt myself blushing and was humiliated to realize that.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I scolded wiping the mess I made at myself.

"Don't lie it's kinda obvious.."

"I-I don't like her! She's just a friend." I retorted. And yet as I said the words there was an odd tingling kind of feeling on my chest.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody. This can be our secret. I won't even tell Juvia." She laughed looking at me with a wild expression.

"You're crazy. You were right with what you said before…you're totally no expert in dictating love affiars." I said jumping off to my feet.

"I guess so…so do you want me to foretell your luck in love?" She offered putting her beer aside as she took her deck of cards.

"How uncool. A guy believing in such stuff? Right."

"Just try. There's no really telling what I can predict." She exclaimed placing the cards in four sets.

"Okay, but just a quick fortune-telling." I said giving in as sat on the opposite and realized she does sit on chairs. When she was doing this crap. And she moved the cards and shuffled them twice. She told me to pick three cards then arranged them into different orders then took out the three cards.

"Okay. You've got 'The fool' which represents a beginning of a new journey that will make you understand life better. 'The lovers' which represents that there will be sexual attraction. And 'The star' which will heal the chaos at some part of your life and a realization of a new dream. There, I hope I was able to be a great help." Cana smiled winking at me.

"Wait, wait…hold it….I don't get it."

"Well, mostly it means you will have the girl you desire but there's another girl who will heal you. I think that's what it means." Cana interpreted.

"WOW. What utter bull." I frowned.

"Watch it..I'm no fraud. Though I admit my predictions are not really perfect." And as on cue Erza walked in and when she saw me smiled then joined us.

"So, here's where you were." She smiled.

"Oh, hi, Erza. How did your mission go?"

"It was success. Though it was seriously boring. No, challenge at all." She said looking glum.

"Cheer up, Erza. I'm sure you'll be able to find game soon." I said patting her on the back.

"Yeah. Hello, Cana." Erza greeted. Cana did no talking but smiled at our direction as she went back to her drinking.

"Look, I gotta go Erza. I need to do stuff."

"I understand." She replied. I walked outside of the guild. I didn't even concern myself as my shirt suddenly disappeared for some reason. I thought about what happened today. All about Cana's predictions. I seriously doubt her fortune-telling has helped me. But what mostly annoyed me was she was not stupid not to know. Even if she was drunk. She knew. She knew that I had feelings for the celestial-mage. These feelings just appeared when we were in Edolas. And I protected her from sugarboy and the others. I just understood that I liked her. I stared at the beautiful sky above. This wasn't going to be easy.

LUCY'S POV:

"Oh, darn! Sorry, Wendy. We were supposed to have fun and everything but I totally wasted this day." I apologized. This day was entirely not my day. Firstly, as we went out of the guild to look for something to do. I suggested shopping. And so we did. But I thought I saw someone who looked like Natsu and made a commotion of kicking the saleslady. Then we ate ice cream together. Then I offered to teach her what I do on my free time. And that was to walk at the sidelines before the lake. And out of all the times I almost slipped and thankfully Charles was able to save me when Wendy slipped alarmed at the incident and fell in the water herself. And now because of that she got cold and was now running with a fever.

"It's alright Lucy. I'll be fine." Wendy replied patting my arm.

"Thanks, to me now you're sick." I said regretfully. I kept begging for her forgiveness as I changed the warm cloth I drenched in hot water to keep up with her temperature.

"Save your energy Lucy. Don't bother Wendy so she could rest already." Charles joined in.

"Right. Wait….can't she heal herself?" I asked Charles.

"She can't. She's only able to do it to others."

"I see." I stared at Wendy to see that she was really suffering. Her breathing was totally off and her face was so pale. "I'll go out and see if I can buy medicine. Charles take care of her."

"Right." Charles replied. Then I walked off as I looked for the nearest medicine shop. And was glad that I was on time to before it closed and bought the medicine Wendy needed. As I walked away I saw two figures who were clearly close to each other. As I took in what was happening Lisanna's arms were wrapped around Natsu's neck and was kissing him. They were huddled in a close embrace and yet it was dark. And was clearly surprised to see that the figures were really Natsu and Lisanna. Shock filled me as I took it all in. And I couldn't help it as tears streamed down my face. And I ran back to my house.

"Lucy?" Wendy asked looking at me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Wiping away the tears as I prepared her medicine.

"Lucy…" she looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Drink this then we'll talk." I instructed. She drank it quickly then looked at me expectantly. Then I couldn't take it anymore. These past few months of hiding my feelings of not telling anyone how I really felt I finally poured all of my secrets to Wendy. Well, technically since Charles was there she'd know it too. And as I told her the part where I saw him and Lisanna tonight her face was placed with concern for me.

"So, that's it…" I muttered. Laughing at myself.

"You like Natsu. Ever thought of telling him?" Wendy offered.

"Nah, it looks like he likes Lisanna. But it's alright. I understand." I grunted forcing a smile for her.

"Are you okay now?" She asked standing up to comfort me.

"Yeah, don't get up. You need to rest. We'll talk again tomorrow." I told her.

"Okay, but promise to cheer up." She gave in and looked at me a serious expression. I nodded and tucked her in to sleep. As I cleared out all the waste to make space for sleep I noticed Charles staring at me.

"Human emotions are difficult to understand." Charles confided.

"Tell me all about it." I joked. I looked at Charles to see her looking intently at Wendy while she was sleeping. I couldn't shake it off even when she said her 'goodnight' and as I lay there in my bed to admire the canopy which was probably stupid I fell asleep as tears rolled down my face and I decided that maybe Natsu and Lisanna were a package deal. And that I should just forget. There was clearly an explanation for all of this. Then I grew tired then sleep finally found me.

NATSU'S POV: (The scene Lucy witnessed and saw them kissing)

Great. I wanted to spend the day catching fish with Happy and show it to Lucy. But in the end I spent it with Lisanna. It's not that I don't like her. It's just that I didn't have time for my other friends when she keeps on towing me to different places. Like today she took me to the park to admire the squirrels. I wanted to roast them badly but she cried when she learned what I was about to do. Then we ate at this restaurant when we could have just ate at the guild. Then we went walking around the whole city to look at the scenery. She said this was catching; with old friends who were separated. But when was this catching up thing gonna end?

"Natsu-kun! Wouldn't it be cool if we were always together like this forever?" Lisanna sighed as she took my arms and lay her head on my shoulders.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Today was just perfect. Thanks, Natsu-kun."

"Ughh….no problem." I smiled sheepishly.

"Hey….Natsu-kun….you remember what we promised before I was sent to Edolas?" Lisanna smiled as she turned to look at me the wind suddenly swept real hard and some dirt got into her eyes.

"Ahhhhh!" She complained grabbing at her eyes.

"Lemme look at it." I grabbed her face and tried to get the dirt out.

"So warm." She said.

"Huh?" But I was caught off-guard when she suddenly took my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I was so shocked at what she was doing so I just let her. When we heard a noise like some figure retreating or rather someone running away. I broke away from Lisanna.

"Lisanna! What are trying to do? Did you hear that? There was someone over there." I gasped.

"Nevermind that…Natsu-kun…you don't remember what you promised me?" She said changing the topic.

"What was that?" I asked but was unwilling to turn to her.

"You promised that someday you will marry me!" She screamed.

"Wait….what?" I asked in disbelief did I really promised something like that? I racked my brain for something.

"But of course that is just way too early. So we'll just date for now." She replied grinning at me.

"Hey, wait..you can't just decide like that." I complained.

"NO! It's decided you and I are officially dating." Lisanna giggled.

"Lisa-chan! You're always like this deciding by yourself." I pouted. As much as the idea bothered me I couldn't do anything. When Lisanna made up her mind there was no telling when she will end this.

"Well, anyway you kissed me back." She challenged.

"I-I did?"

"So, it's official ok? We need to go home fast and tell Happy!" She said suddenly excited.

"Wait…you should go home now it's already late."

"Hmmmm….okay. We can just tell everyone tomorrow. Bye, Natsu-kun!" She cheered running the opposite direction as she went home. That left me standing there like a totally idiot. And I thought about the events that occurred and couldn't help but worry that something was totally wrong. Especially the part where we heard someone run away. Was that someone who we knew? When will this day stop getting any weirder. I decided to head back home when it suddenly went cold. And as I entered my house to see Happy sleeping. I lay down my bed and decided to sleep and worry about everything the next day.

LUCY'S POV:

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs when I woke up.

"Miss Lucy! Is everything alright?" Wendy asked me in alarm. I couldn't answer her yet and noticed I was sweating. That nightmare was totally something.

"I-I" I mumbled.

"Charles, please get some water!" Wendy instructed. And I saw Charles moving to the kitchen.

"Miss Lucy are you alright?" Wendy asked worry all over her face.

"I'm fine Wendy it was just some nightmare I had." I said forcing myself to laugh.

"Wanna tell me about it?" She asked sitting down on the bed beside me.

"Well…it was about Lisanna and Natsu." I begun.

"And then?"

"Then in my dream they got married and I was left all alone. And the worst part was the night of their wedding I was walking home alone when two guys stalked me and did horrible things to me." I shuddered. I couldn't even tell Wendy the part where those guys raped me. Though I think she had a glimpse of it when she moved closer to me and hugged me.

"It was just a dream. Do you want me to heal you?" She offered.

"But I'm not hurt."

"No, I can use my magic and make you feel this wonderful feeling." She explained.

"Well, it looks like you guys are having a good time." Someone scowled and we turned to see Charles all wet.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Are you alright Charles?" Wendy asked.

"Tssss…." The feline cat ignored us. And me and Wendy burst out laughing at the expression the silly cat had.

"So..should we get something to eat?" I told them getting up to my feet.

"Yep. I'm starved." Wendy smiled getting beside me.

"Thanks, Wendy. For listening to my problems and for comforting me." I said warmly.

"No problem Lucy! You can count on me. I'll always be here to listen to them if you want to."

"You're just like a little sister to me." That made me stop to think I always wanted a sister.

"Sure. You can think of me like that." Wendy giggled blushing at the same time.

"Yes. But first get rid of that 'Miss Lucy' just call me Lucy. Just plain old Lucy." I murmured.

"Oh, right Lucy." She smiled at me with those chocolate almond eyes.

"Okay, we should get there now. Before the others come. Who knows what kind of trouble will come when the others decide to go there early. And we should be punctual." Charles clarified flying to the door.

"Okay, madame Charles." I snickered.

"Let's go Lucy!" Wendy spoke cheerfully. At the guild as expected we were kinda early. The only people there were Mirajane, Elfman, Cana and Gray. I didn't expect to see these were the people who usually go to the guild this early. I usually arrive here with Natsu late since he makes such a ruckus of totally driving me crazy.

"Good Morning, everyone!" I greeted them cheerfully. Everyone turned to us and greeted back. I sitted beside Gray and smiled at him. He blushed for some reason and stared at the other direction.

"Wendy! Why don't you join me here you little cutie." Cana invited winking at me. "Go do your thing GRAY." Cana spoke loudly. And I saw Gray's face turn pale.

"Umm…sure. Catch up with you later Lucy." Wendy replied. I nodded my head but couldn't shake the feeling that Cana was up to no good.

"What would you like to have Lucy?" Mira asked me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, the usual Mira! I just love your cooking." I replied.

"Ok, coming right up." Moments passed and there was silence that seem to fill the guild. It was kind of a nice change.

"Er….hi, Lucy. Why are you so edgy?" Gray asked conversationally.

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just worried about Wendy." I replied looking at him. He turned to look at Wendy and Cana's direction with a hint of expression that seemed to say 'Where's the danger?'

"I don't see any danger in the least." He asked confusion masked his.

"Yeahp. The least I could worry is Cana inviting Wendy over for a drink." I laughed.

"Oh, don't worry Wendy's an innocent one."

"Yeahp. But with Cana as her role model that could be changed. She's too young." I explained moving closer to him. I saw him tense at this and moved away a bit. Time by time people entered the guild and soon it was filled familiar people.

"I didn't know you go to the guild this early." I told Gray who ordered a drink.

"Well, I wake up way too early and then I decide to go here instead." He replied.

"Oh, I see." I never realized but talking to Gray was pretty awkward.

"How about you? You seem way too early today."

"Oh, an embarrassing fact is that I woke up early because of a nightmare." I realized that this was a stupid answer. Like Gray would like to know anything about my life. I felt his stare at me and when he was about to tell me something a noise came through the guild.

"NATSU, YOU DIE." A terrifying voice echoed through the guild that even send shivers through my body.

"Come on, Erza! It was an accident. I'm sorry!" Natsu pleaded begging at her knees.

"The penalty of destroying my cake is death." Erza replied merciless at the moment. As her hands clutched her sword pointing hilt-first at Natsu.

"Stop it Erza-san!" A new voice joined in. And I saw Lisanna coming to Natsu's aid.

"Get out of the way Lisanna. I wouldn't be so kind to that cake-murderer."

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU HURT NATSU-KUN." Lisanna looked at Erza defiance in her features. I gotta admit I admired her bravery for stepping up to Erza. Not everyone had that courage or even the nerves. I felt my stomach do flip-flops whether it was because of those two or because I was just hungry.

"Why not?" Erza replied calmy. But she clearly looked annoyed.

"Here you go Lucy. Eat up." Mira invited. I looked at the food in front of me. And I decided ot was because of hunger.

"Thank, Mira! This looks delicious." I said and began to eat.

"Wow, with that appetite I'm surprised you don't gain." Gray said smirking with that knowing look of his. I swallowed my food and was about to reply with a smart retort when I was interrupted by those next words I heard.

"Because….I LOVE NATSU. And we're officially dating." A voice shouted. Then suddenly there was silence everywhere. Even Mira dropped the plate she was preparing. Cana and Wendy stopped their card games. And I saw Wendy throw a worried look at me. Even Gray was speechless looking at them. And Erza was stoned-face looking at them.

"Is that true Natsu? Be a man and tell the truth." Elfman inquired. Probably being brotherly of his sister. I couldn't help it as I choked on the food I was munching on and begun to cough.

''Whoa, are you alright Lucy?" Gray asked handing me a glass of water. I took it and drank. I stood up and tried to get out. I can't help it. This was too much.

"What? Lisa, look I." Natsu started.

"Yeah, we're together now." Lisanna clarified to everyone. Then burst of cheers went through the whole crowd. There were whistling and cheers from the new couple. I couldn't help it as I passed them.

"Hey, Lucy! I haven't seen you lot these days." Natsu grinned at me. Look at the idiot probably too happy to have announced their relationship to everyone.

"Hey…" I said forcing myself to smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking at me like he's just seen me for the first time.

"Yeah." I said as I ran off. I shoved his hands when he tried to place them on my shoulders.

"Lucy!" Wendy shouted running after me but was stopped by Cana.

"Gray, go after her." Cana simply said.

"I-I got it." Gray replied. I didn't know what just happened. But after awhile I was running. And I ended up by the river where I loved walking. And I shouted the words 'It doesn't bother me' again and again. And I stayed there not moving just looking. Then, suddenly I heard footsteps as I stood there.

GRAY'S POV:

I didn't understand. But the moment I saw her ran away just like that I acted when Cana told me to go after her. I ran after her. I didn't know she was that nimble. And as I ran after her it felt like she was too far away. And she just stopped by the downstream. Standing there staring at the water. I approached her not even knowing what to tell her.

"Hey, Luce. Why did you run off? I came after you cause Cana was worried and—" I mumbled pathetically.

"G-Gray. Have you ever had someone you like?" She simply asked.

"I…..ummm" I considered lying but decided that it won't even matter. "yeah."

"I see. Does it hurt when you see the one you love with someone else?" She asked.

"Yeah, it sucks." I answered remembering the times when she was with Natsu. She was always with Natsu. It even came to me a time when I thought she probably likes Natsu but that was impossible…..was it?

"It does, huh?" She replied looking at me and saw that she was crying. That's when it clicked in. Her running off and crying like that after hearing Lisanna's announcement being together with Natsu.

"Y-you like Natsu?" I asked. It was like I swallowed something really awful. It was hard for me to ask that. But it made sense. She liked Natsu and I liked her. This was some messed up shit.

"But it's clearly too late." She replied wiping off the tears. I felt something in my chest.

"You know what else sucks?" I asked her.

"What's that?"

"To know from the person that he/she likes someone else."

NATSU'S POV:

"I can't believe you Lisa. You seriously told everyone!" I complained.

"Well, we should be open about it." Lisanna explained. I didn't even bother to question her because I knew that she would have a smart retort. Besides I couldn't help but to remember what happened earlier. Why did Lucy look so upset? Did something happen? She was with Gray awhile ago. Could that bastard have done something terrible to Lucy? That idiot. He was gonna pay for this if he was the reason for Lucy's suffering.

"Are you okay Natsu-kun or are you mad? I'm sorry if I told everyone." Lisanna said. And I looked at her because her voice sounded so hurt. To see that she was suddenly upset. What was it with girls?

"I'm not mad Lisa. I was just worried about Lucy. She looked like she was having trouble." I replied.

"Lucy-san? Oh, don't worry too much she'll be fine." Lisanna said clinging to me again. But I couldn't help it. I can't understand it either I'm suddenly very worried for her.

"Natsu? Can I talk to you?" A new voice replied and I turned to see Wendy looking at me with worried eyes.

"Sure, Wendy." I told her.

"Okay, I'll just be with Mira." Lisanna said.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked Wendy.

"Is it t-true? You and Miss Lisanna?" Wendy asked in a small voice.

"Oh, that…I guess so. I couldn't stop Lisa. But I don't think it's for serious thing. I don't even get it." I told Wendy. But as much as I understand I think Lisanna Is still playing the house-play we used played a lot. I guess she never outgrew it.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"You see when we were little. Lisanna and I played house. It's like a family. I was the father and she was the mother then Happy is the baby. That kind of thing." I explained.

"Oh, I see." She replied still looking worried.

"Anyway, what's up with Lucy huh?"

"Hmmm?"

"She looked pretty upset or something." I said.

"Oh, she's just probably having umm….err….a quarrel with Gray? I don't know. I mean Gray ran after her so…" She said blabbering stuff. Then she laughed and looked at Charles like she wanted to escape.

"What? Did that idiot do something to Lucy?" I demanded.

"Nothing. Anyway, I think it's for the best of you stay away from Lucy for awhile while you're still playing with Miss Lisanna that house-play." She said seriously.

"Why?"

"Just trust me Natsu."

"NATSU! Is it true what Lisa told me?" Happy suddenly flew in and Wendy went away.

"Wait, Wendy!" I said calling out to her.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy chirped.

"Yeah, whatever. I don't know." I don't know. All I could think of was Wendy's warning. Stay away from Lucy?

GRAY'S POV:

"You should probably stop it there, Luce." I told her. She was running wild. We've been in this bar for a while now. All she ever did was drink and drink and drink. Her face was red from the high now. And she was blabbering nonsense stuff. I already get it that she likes Natsu even though it was kind of impossible. But still can't help it. I still loved her.

"Come one, Gray! D-don't be sucha a parteh p-pooper." She replied laughing the same time she did so.

"You're drunk." I replied. You should probably get home now."

"I downt theenk soooww."

"What?"

"Eeet Herts. Tuuu theenk dat da wan yuuu luuuuv dasnt luuvv uuuuu." She replied drinking another bottle."

Luce, you're so drunk that I can't even understand what you're saying." I said as I tried to talk sense out of her.

"HAHAHA! I was just kidding Gray. I thought I could copy some of the ridiculous babies in the internet."

"You're even more ridiculous." I said trying to take the bottle she was holding. When I suddenly heard someone talking from my head.

"Gray!" I searched around the room and heard Cana's voice.

"Cana?"

"Look, I'm having Wendy over at my house tonight so you could spend it with Lucy." The voice from my mind said.

"How did you—"

"I'm using tele-kinetics from Wakaba."

"Oh, that figures. But I can't do that. She's so sad right now. I've never seen her like this. And to take advantage of her." I replied.

"Just do it! Now that she's heartbroken and everything."

"Excuse me?" I said definitely shocked.

"I know she likes Natsu. I got it from Wendy. I kinda used a spell on her to reveal it." She laughed.

"How evil." I replied sarcastically.

"Hey, look I'm trying to help her. You guys deserve each other."

"Okay, I'll try. But first I gotta get her home."

"Alright. Good luck." She simply said then there was no more voice in my head. I turned to look at Lucy who was still drinking.

"Let's go Lucy. It's already late."

"But we have to party more! For Natsu and Lisanna! Cheers!" She gulped everything down. And when I couldn't help it anymore…I carried her bridal-style and towed her outside. She complained and tried to hit me then she just started to cry. That was it. I don't get girls. I was told that they 'break down' from time to time. But what the hell was I going to do when a girl cries like this? I rather battle for my life then face this kind of stuff.

"Let go of me, Gray! You don't understand." She protested as she tried to shove my face. I felt pain on my cheeks as she tried to scratch it. And I hold on to her tighter. I just didn't know what to do anymore. It was really stupid. I shouldn't be concerning myself with her especially since now that I know that she likes someone else. But I couldn't help it. There's just something about her that attracts me. Something that I can't just let go.

"Just cry. Let it all out. I won't leave you." I told her soothingly. I hugged her closer patting her hair. And that was all that it took and she suddenly started crying and moments later I felt pressure as she hugged back. She just cried like that. And I held on to her.

"G-gray, I...love Natsu. It's a poor excuse for this stupidity. But I love him so much! I just realized that when we came back from Edolas." She spoke quietly constricting her arms around my neck and just kept sobbing.

"I know." I answered simply. As she said the words I couldn't feel but stupid. All the stuff she said was really hurting me but I couldn't care less. All that mattered was her.

"You're so nice Gray. Maybe it would be better if I just fell in love with you. But you can't tell your heart who to love huh? Love stinks."She kept talking like that while I carried her on my back. I needed to get her home. Who knows what else can happen. I just listened to her and couldn't help but laugh because she wasn't really that coherent.

"I guess so. Yeah, it does." I replied.

"Hey, Gray! Am I heavy? Where are you taking me?" She asked all at the same time. I just couldn't keep up with her. This was a part of Lucy that I didn't know. She was always so fragile. She keeps up the strong façade but the truth she was really the hurting-kind-of-girl.

"Not really. I'm getting you home."

"Okay." She replied. Then I heard her doze off. I stopped and looked to see if there was anyone around but there was none. Today was a really tough day for me. And when we managed to reach her house I laid her down on her bed. Looking at her sleep so peacefully but there were traces of tears on her closed eyes.

"If you would just let me…I won't make you cry like that." I whispered to her. I stroked her face as she slept. I could imagine Cana screaming as I did nothing at all. That I was wasting all of her efforts of getting me all alone with Lucy. But I didn't care. Just being here was enough. And I suddenly felt sleepy then fell asleep on the couch.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

WHAT DO YOU THINK OF IT? :D I really worked hard for this one. Poor, Gray who has to go through all of that in the name of love. But still there's more to come! Please, review and tell me honestly what you think about the first chapter and who would you rather end up with Lucy. :-bd But me I really ship Gray and Lucy. There's still more chapters to come please enjoy! Share and review this story. THANK YOU!


	2. Favor upon the Ice

**Hello, guys! Thank you for all the people who has given nice reviews . I appreciate all the good reviews you have given me. I'll try to make the story improve so you guys won't be wasting your time reading this fanfic. I hope you share this story to your friends and others. And here I proudly present Chapter two "Into Fire and Unto Ice"**

"Run, Charles! RUN!" Wendy shouted at the flying cat as they made a run for it. It was hard enough to get away from Cana who has held the two captive all night. Cana told them to give Gray a chance. And only that night was when they were told that the Ice-mage had feelings for Lucy. But Lucy didn't know. Wendy gave in and let Cana do everything her way. And besides the sky dragon slayer thought that it was a good idea to pair them up so that Lucy can forget about Natsu. But still the thought of staying a minute longer with Cana was too scary. She kept drinking all night and she didn't want to be around someone who was under the influence of alcohol.

"That lady should learn how to contain her liquor!" Charles complained beside Wendy who was breathing hard from the exhaustion of flying.

"You think she's still after us?" Wendy asked breathlessly.

"I don't think so. She has to be sober to catch up with us." Charles decided looking at the place they came from.

"We should go home now. I'm still worried about Lucy despite the fact that she was with Gray." Wendy proposed as she got up on her feet. And they went on the way to Lucy's apartment. As Wendy reached for the knob she suddenly stopped.

"What's the matter Wendy?" Charles asked curiously.

"Well, that's weird. Lucy never forgets to lock the door." Wendy examined carefully.

"Well, nobody's perfect. She must have forgotten." Charles replied. Wendy nodded then opened the door and as they entered searching the place carefully.

"I'll be right back, Wendy I'll just go and look for something new to wear." Charles proclaimed as she flew to the other said of the room. And Wendy rummaged around the room until she reached Lucy's room opened the door and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's wrong Wendy?" Charles came flying in as she was wearing her new clothes to see Wendy who's face was so red and was pointing inside the room. And Charles flew inside to investigate to see Lucy on her bed sleeping peacefully and Gray (naked as usual) beside her bed. But the shocking part was What on earth was the Ice-mage doing there? And as Wendy and Charles continued to stare at them like idiots. There came a time when Lucy finally woke up.

"Hmm…." I stretched my arms which were stiff from sleeping. And I felt pain through my head and the feeling was like someone was hammering my head and it hurt a lot. I tried to stand up from the bed to see someone was actually beside me.I reached over to the black hair exposed then I draped of the covers to reveal Gray lying on my bed. Who woke up regarding me carefully then slowly getting away from the bed.

"Morning , Gray." I greeted.

"L-lucy?" He said carefully. Then I stopped to see Wendy and Charles staring with their mouths agape processing everything that was happening.

"O-oh!, W-we're sorry! We didn't mean to spy. We're going." Wendy managed to say as she closed the door. Then suddenly I was starting to feel everything again. My mind was starting to work again and I turned to see Gray wearing his shirt.

"AHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GRAY?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I couldn't manage it. This was a lot to process.

"D-don't y-y-ou remember anything from last night?" Gray asked inching away each word fear rose into his eyes.

"W-what happened last night?" I asked. Then suddenly there was panic that overcame me but the headache won't go away. What happened last night?

"You were so drunk last night then I brought you here home. I decided to stay since you might wake up and do something….indiscreet." He grumbled as he grappled his stuff with him.

"Indiscreet?" Stunned from the choice of words he used. His body relaxed when I stared there and did nothing. Then slowly everything finally came back to me and I remembered the part where I was drunk and I did…..embarrassing stuff to Gray. And it caught my attention when Gray walked off to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked reproachfully. I wasn't so mad at Gray for spending the night. I was actually guilty since I did a lot of unusual stuff and he was there with me last night to make sure I returned home safely. I knew he wouldn't take advantage of me. Gray, wasn't that kind of person.

"Making juice. It isn't breakfast if you're hungry. It will make you feel better though. I'd wager you're having headache a right now?" He asked as he mixed some liquid from the glass.

"Hey, Lucy? Are you still busy?" I turned to see Wendy who was covering her eyes with both of her hands followed by a haughty looking Charles behind her.

"No, not really." I said as Gray handed me the glass of juice. I drank from it and it actually tasted good.

"W-well, I didn't mean to spy on you guys! It's not my business whatever happens with you two! I just came to apologize!" Then I finally understood why she was so jumpy a while ago and why she was covering her eyes. Then I gagged the juice I was drinking. I looked at Gray for support who was stone-still.

"I-I …it's not what you think Wendy!" I said poorly. Even to me the excuse sounded lame.

"I get it." Wendy gasped.

"Please, uncover your eyes, Wendy." Then she did. Her face was blushing and I didn't know how to explain.

"Gray, just accompanied me last night. I was drunk and when he brought me home last night he decided to stay to make sure I was completely alright." I explained going with the excuse Gray gave me. Well at least it was almost the same.

"Oh. I thought that was it." Wendy smiled, relief filled her features.

"Seriously, what is it with girls drinking and then not managing their liquor?" Charles spoke imperiously.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"Well, why don't we just go to the guild? I think there's something interesting gonna happen." Gray opted. Then I remembered Gray carrying me last night and told him the unfairness about my love life. I even told him that I liked Natsu. What was wrong with me.

"Gray, can I talk to you?" I asked holding on to his shirt.

"Uh, sure, Luce." He answered.

"Me and Charles will be outside if you need anything." Wendy declared. I nodded then started my talk.

"Last night about what I said-"

"Yeah, about Natsu?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"It doesn't matter. I promise I won't tell anyone but are you sure you're okay?" He asked instead.

"Well, I'm not really okay. But I'll manage. I wanted to thank you. For staying with last night." I decided letting go of his shirt.

"Anytime." He simply answered then patted my head as he headed for the door. And after ruffling my hair I felt a sudden feeling of insecurity. My heart was thumping for some odd reason. I didn't know that this happens when you were wasted. Unbelievable. This past few days has gotten too weird. And then I headed for the bathroom for a quick shower. Then changed into some decent clothes.

"Let's go." Gray said smirking at me when I came out. I never noticed….did Gray really look this…handsome? I nodded then walked beside them.

"Are you okay now?" Wendy asked me. And I knew what she was referring to .

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I said to her quickly. And I looked at the sidewalk where I walked everyday. Then unthinkingly ran and balanced myself in it.

"Be careful not to fall off." Gray followed me lending his hand. I looked at him then took his hand. The moment I did there was electricity…a sort-of static as our hands met. He held my hand as I balanced myself walking. When I was finally able to reach the goal I grinned then let go of his hands partly because I was getting self-conscious already.

"I did it!" I cheered. The moment I started to get down my boot was caught into the brick and lost my footing. "Ahh!"

"Lucy!" Gray shouted as he caught me into his arms. I stared into his eyes as I felt his arms around my waist and I was practically sitting on his lap.

"Umm….." Wendy said carefully.

"Thanks, Gray." I said as fast I could and got off him.

"Sure." He replied. I sneaked a look at him then thought why was it suddenly so awkward with Gray? What is wrong with everything. And as we finally reached the guild the other weird thing was we were always early arriving at the guild.

"Hello, Lucy, Gray, Wendy and Charles." Cana greeted. Who was shockingly not busy gulping near any bottle of beer. If Gray and the others were shocked …they weren't showing it. There was a look on Cana's face a hint of annoyance despite the smile there. What was wrong and Cana was suddenly staying sober?

"Morning, Cana! I see you're not drinking." I managed to tell her.

"Yeah, I think I need the strength to stay sober so I can voice out a few things I wanna say." She said emotionless glaring pitchers at Gray and the others who in turn tried to made a run for it.

"Hmm? Is there something you wanted to tell them?" I inquired. I was suddenly curious as to what those three were up to lately.

"Wendy and Charles! Where did you run off to this morning?" Cana called to the two retreating figures.

"Ummm…..we needed fresh air!" Wendy explained quickly looking at Charles who was pretending to scratch her fur.

"And of course Gray. GRAY GRAY GRAY." Cana said as she hurled Wendy and Charles with her.

"H-hey." Gray said mystically looking at her with a weird expression.

"What's wrong with them?" I demanded to Cana.

"Oh, nothing. Do you mind playing with Erza there while I talk with them for a while?" Cana said sweetly as she grabbed the three to her sanctuary. That left with me staring after them.

"Oh, right." I said giving up. I went to Erza who was sitting alone with frustration in her eyes. "HEY, ERZA!" I greeted her.

"Oh, hello, Lucy." She greeted back without even glimpsing a glance at me. I stared at her for a moment and she totally looked off. Her usually dark, long and bright hair was tied into a messy bun. And she was wearing normal clothes for a change. Not her usual armor get-up.

"Wow, I like the change of outfit." I said attempting to make conversation and to get her attention.

"Oh, thanks." She muttered still preoccupied with whatever she's thinking. I managed to keep quiet while staring at her then I couldn't help it anymore.

"Hey, what's wrong Erza?" I finally asked. I couldn't keep up the pretenses any longer seeing her like that.

"Oh, I just can't help but think about what happened yesterday. That's all. To think Natsu and Lisanna are finally dating." She replied as she drank her coffee.

"Oh. Why would you think about that?" I asked. There was a bit of edge in my voice as I was reminded of those two again.

"Well, I was wondering if I'll ever get settled down. Ever." She finally said gasping. Her words totally caught me off-guard and I did nothing but stare. "Is something the matter Lucy?"

"Gosh. I never thought you'd think about those stuff."

"I guess I understand that from your perspective. But seriously I don't see myself ever doing that. All my life all I ever thought was to protect this guild, take missions to help someone out that sort-of thing" Erza said. And little by little the guild was filled with people as it did yesterday.

"I understand what you mean Erza. I admire you so much." I said. And I meant it. And that made me think that I rather spend my whole life for the guild. I've already experienced a lot with all of the members of the guild. And shared good times through the good and the bad. I have a lot of friends here. This was the place where I finally found happiness. And this was the place where I fell in love for the first time. I loved Fairy Tail so much. And as I was daydreaming Erza laughed. That made her blush and we laughed together.

"Looks, like it's starting to get noisy again." I said looking at everyone. And when I turned to see Erza back to her usual attire back in her armor.

"I guess…this is the real me." Erza smiled standing up and stretching. I smiled back and couldn't help but think that I should give up on Natsu already. No matter how much it hurts. I had to. I'll just dedicate my life to the guild just as Erza said. And to just have fun and most especially to dedicate my life to my apartment.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed out of nowhere as I stood up thumping my fists into the table.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked edging closer to me.

"Dang, my apartment's loan is due in a week. I need money to pay up." I whined beseechingly. Erza giggled at that then extended her arm. Why don't we look for the others and take a mission?" She offered. I nodded, took her hands as she helped me up.

GRAY'S POV:

"Gee, Cana…I understand already ok?" I muttered for what seemed like the hundredth time as she sermon me for wasting her efforts for not doing anything.

"W-we're sorry!" Wendy apologized bowing to no extent.

"I don't think you get the point here, honey." Cana scolded. I didn't get it anymore. It hurts….It hurt a lot when I learned that Lucy likes Natsu. And I think I was stupid enough to stick to her and witness the girl I loved screaming out his name saying over and over that she likes Natsu. I don't get why she liked Natsu out of all people. What is it with him? That was what I kept asking myself. Crap, to let a girl have this much influence over me. Who were you…you little insignificant girl to make me love you this much.

"Well, I just thought that I'd go home and check up on Lucy." Wendy kept saying cowering behind me in fear.

"Just stop it Cana. She already said she's sorry." I said defending Wendy.

"And YOU! GRAY FULLBUSTER! You just had to waste that beautiful opportunity! I have foreseen that your relationship could have developed if you took it far. But you didn't." She accused. I have never seen Cana this angry before. Her face was flushed from anger for the first time rather than from being drunk.

"Well, I guess you had foreseen wrong." I mimicked her tone. Putting my arms around my head and lay down on the lazy chair.

"Well, that is hardly important right now." She finally calmed down and massaged her forehead.

"You should have realized that a while ago." She ignored my comment then started.

"You should still lead her on." Cana instructed.

"I don't see why I should." I replied. Not after seeing her in that state last night.

"I-I don't think we should plan this out. We should make Lucy decide. Don't you think it's awkward planning out her love life for her?" Wendy observed fidgeting with her skirt.

"Well, that's not the case. We're helping her forget about Natsu." Cana retorted.

"You think I should? It's clear she likes Natsu." I said.

"Well, Gray it really is petty that you wasted that once and a life time chance. It's not every day that a Natsu breaks a Lucy's heart." She said sarcastically. "But you should still make her fall in love with you. Both of you will benefit from it. And I wouldn't be surprised if she likes you a bit right now."

"What do you mean? She doesn't."

"You'll never know." She challenged. I gave up. Fighting back with Cana was seriously pointless.

"I agree. I mean who knows? Lucy might come to like you." Charles finally joined in.

"Charles?" Wendy asked surprised as much as I was.

"You see? That Is why I have always loved cats." Cana said durably winking at the cat.

"Don't waste it anymore Gray. I'm doing this because Lucy's my friend. I want her to be happy. And because you look really lonely. You need a partner."

"What happened to the fortune-telling crap?" I mumbled.

"Well, anyway go and show yourselves out there. I'm busy. I've spent too many minutes away from my baby. But remember don't waste it. Charles, why don't you help these two?" Cana instructed. Charles just nodded and we went out.

"Baby? She's likely talking about beer again." I said disgustedly. I turned to see a sad face lurking behind me. "What's the matter Wendy?" I asked.

"Now , that you have mentioned it. Gray…you like Lucy. You must be hurting." She pointed out. I suddenly felt the pain that I was trying so hard to hide.

"Nah, don't worry yourself about it."

"Why do people have to suffer." She sighed. I looked at her and suddenly I laughed.

"Sorry, it's hard not to laugh at that serious face."

"When did you start to like her?" She asked.

"Ummm…probably back in Edolas. When I saw her beaten up badly. I was so mad at the people who did it to her then I realized I just like her when I protected her from that pink guy." (sugarboy)

"I see." Was all she replied as she kept a straight face. And as we were walking did we just realize that Lucy and Erza wasn't there where we left them. While walking someone grabbed at my legs and I fell face-first on the ground.

"NATSU!" I groaned in annoyance.

"Is she there? Please, help me. Hide me." Natsu said as he hid from the tables underneath the counter.

"Hiding from who?" Wendy asked him.

"Lisanna. She's totally creeping me out. She wanted me to wear this silly dress. She's crazy!" Natsu explained.

"Well, that's not really our problem." I replied. And as I said so I couldn't help but stare at Natsu trying to figure out what he could possibly have to make Lucy fall in love with him.

NATSU'S POV:

"Awwww, come one! Why can't you just pretend to be nice even just for a day?" I replied angrily to the Ice-mage who stood there staring daggers at me. I can't believe this. I spent all afternoon yesterday being teased by the guild members about my relationship with Lisanna. And trying to escape from Lisanna to get to Lucy's apartment. I've been meaning to sneak in there for a while but Lisanna was making it difficult.

"Well, I don't remember doing any favors for chicken-brain's like you." He retorted.

"Well, yeah? At least I don't brag about my nakedness you pervert." I replied angrily. There wasn't a day that this guy got into my nerves.

"Bet I can take you on any day." Gray smirked.

"Yeah, bring it on you piece of garbage!" I aimed for him with my fist the same time he did which totaled with the both of us hitting each other.

"Please ,stop this! Don't fight." Wendy argued as she tried to come between me and Gray.

"What's going on here?" A deadly voice joined in. Fear suddenly shook my body. And I sense that it did the same to Gray.

"Nothing, Erza! Just playing arm-wrestling for fun! Right, Natsu?" Gray implied to me as he took my hand for an arm-wrestling position.

"Yeah! Totally!" I answered quickly. Erza scared the hell out of us sometimes. But what finally caught my attention was the blonde-mage beside Erza who staring at us intently.

"Hey, Luce!" I shouted freeing my arm away from Gray to stand in front of Lucy who seemed startled and backed away an inch. "Are you feeling alright now? Why did you ran off like that yesterday?" I asked her. There was so many things I wanted to ask her.

"N-natsu! Well, I suddenly felt sick so I headed…erm… home." She replied. When I felt someone grabbing my scarf to see Lisanna.

"Natsu-kun! How could you just leave me like that?" Lisanna cried.

"Lisa! How did you find me?" And I saw Happy behind her.

"So you were hiding from me?" She gasped.

"No…I just went to bond with these guys." I explained.

"Natsu, you really suck in lying." Happy announced flying to Lucy. "Hey, Lucy I missed you so much!"

"Happy, so did I!" Lucy replied.

"Well, anyway, let's forget about it and just go for a date!" Lisanna said grabbing me.

"No, can do Lisanna. We need Natsu for a mission. We'll have to borrow him for now." Erza interrupted looking at Lisanna with complete authority.

"Well, I guess we can just do that when you get back then." Lisanna said. She pecked me on the cheeks and walked dejectedly to where Mirajane was.

"What mission?" I asked Erza.

"Well, Lucy needs money to pay her rent so let's help her." Erza explained looking at me.

"Oh, right! Okay, let's go and take this mission Luce!" I told her.

"Y-yeah." She replied.

"So, what's the mission?"

"Well, we'll be going to the mountains somewhere in Mt. Higerra to bag a few herbs for the townspeople who are suffering from some disease." Erza started to say. "The pay is 900, 000 jewels."

"Okay, when do we start?" Gray asked Erza.

"Two days from now. I'll need to go and see master first excuse me." And with that she disappeared.

"Wow. I guess I can prepare for two days." I said.

LUCY'S POV:

Great. First, I just had to see Lisanna peck him on the cheek like they really had to do it in front of me? Seeing him now since yesterday really annoyed me to. Because, it even hurt more.

"I'll be heading out to prepare my stuff." I said to no one in particular.

"Hmmm? Hey, Luce! Are you trying to avoid me?" Natsu asked as he grabbed my hand, leaning close to stare at me.

"No."

"Is something the matter Luce? You can tell me you know. I'm your best friend right?" He said. Those words really hurt me then as the words sinked in. Best Friend? Right. That was my label in his life. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Please, let me go Natsu. There's nothing really wrong." He did and stared at me.

"Lucy." Was all he said.

"Why are you acting like that Lucy?" Happy asked.

"Hey, Luce! You said you wanted to show me something right?" Gray interrupted then. I looked at him confusion masked my face.

"Oh, Natsu! Why don't we , Charles and Happy go for a walk?" Wendy said shoving Natsu while Happy and Charles followed them.

"But….." Natsu replied as he was shoved away by Wendy who gave me a smile as they went away. Then that was the time when Gray lifted me with his arms and carried me outside the guild to a quiet place. And when we reached the bench he sat me there and stood there his back facing me.

"Just let it all out. I know you want to cry." He said. And I did. I cried. I didn't care anymore even if it was embarrassing that Gray was witnessing all of this. And when I finally stopped Gray sat down on the floor still his back from me I leaned in and rested my head on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Gray. I'll try to control these tears from now on." That was the best excuse I had.

"What do you wanna do? There's still time before night time." He suggested. I was surprised with his offer but decided maybe going out and to do things was going to take my mind off Natsu.

"Anywhere." I finally said. Then he turned to look at me and smile. Then he took my hand and lead me to different places. We went to a bookstore where he said this was where he thought I fit in. I was actually touched since he remembered simplest stuff I did and it did calm me down. Then after that we went to my apartment. At first I didn't understand why we went here but then he told me to take a bathing suit. And I did. Then he took me to a very remote place. There was a lake and as he took his shirt off and threw it at the side as he smirked at me.

"What? Don't tell me you can't swim?" He challenged. Then he dived at the water. I felt a smile spreading through my lips as I changed in to my bikini then dived right after him. Then he playfully grabbed at me then I laughed and tried to shake him off. Then we swam more and floating just like that staring at the sky was so much fun. Then we got off.

"That was fun Gray. Thank you so much for this. Hell, for everything." I replied.

"Nah, no need for that." He sighed then laid on his back as he covered his face with his towel. That's when I realized these past few days Gray has always been there for me. And somehow he has made me feel happy. Even though he was the sort of guy who seemed cold and harsh he was actually pretty sweet and he was really kind. If only maybe if I fell in love with Gray I wouldn't be in such pain.

"We should get you home. It's getting late." Gray announced getting up to his feet. I nodded as he helped me with my stuff. And I looked at Gray and thought what if I liked Gray?

NATSU'S POV:

"Hey, Wendy. Don't lie I know you know why Lucy's been acting strangely." I demanded.

"What are you talking about? I dunno." She whispered as we sat there in silence at the bench.

"What you told me yesterday? Remember? And since when did Lucy and that pervert became so close? What if he does something wrong to Lucy_?" I tried so calmly to say but this was just ridiculous. Why would Lucy let Gray comfort her and not me?_ Wendy brought me here in the park and we were watching Happy and Charles try and catch fish. I badly wanted to go and talk to Lucy again. What made her act so different?

"That was nothing. Forget about it. Gray won't hurt Lucy. Give him some credit Natsu." Wendy said defending Gray.

"Whatever. I just want to know what Lucy's problem was." I said as I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Just let Gray heal Lucy for now. She'll be fine soon if we do." Was all Wendy replied. And I couldn't shake it off me when I looked at Wendy's face who looked so sad.

"Lucy is suffering from that kind of pain and only Gray knows how to help her?" I couldn't help it as I hit my fist at the tree beside me. I was suddenly very angry. My body was shaking from the anger and my blood boiled.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Wendy asked standing up to examine my hand. "You got it bleeding! Why would you hurt a tree?" She asked as she healed the wound.

"I can't believe this. Are you telling me that I'm not capable of helping Lucy? And that Gray was? I feel useless!" I shouted angrily. The moment she finished healing it she just smiled and suddenly tried to hide her face. A few moment passed when I finally had the nerve to say "Wendy, are you crying?" I asked in disbelief.

"I just feel sad for everyone who has to go through so much pain_." Why did this have to happen? It looks like Lucy gave up on Natsu for nothing! And now Gray was going to be hurt if Lucy would keep her hopes up with her feelings for Natsu if I let her know! In the end whatever happens someone will still get hurt._ Wendy thought all to herself as she wiped away her tears.

"Okay, okay. I promise not to hurt the trees anymore if it bothers you so much." I muttered.

"Natsu, that's not what I meant!" Wendy said giggling.

"That's the Wendy I know." I said grinning at her. "But are you sure that Lucy will be alright?" I finally asked her.

"Not yet. But she will be." Was her final answer to me.

"I gotta go. Can you tell Happy that I just have to go and do something?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked standing up to stop me.

"Don't worry! I'm not going to ruin Lucy's time with Gray. I just have to talk to Lisanna." I mumbled. Then I fastened my pace back to the guild and breathed slowly. Then I finally found the face I was looking for.

"Lisanna!" I called out. She smiled when she saw me then hurried to me.

"Hey, Natsu! Missed me?"

"We need to talk." And I was nervous because tonight I had to tell Lisanna to stop the couple thing before I go to this mission. I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Sure." She replied smiling all the way. I regretted it because a few seconds from now I know that smile I loved Lisanna wearing will vanish.

"Lisa, we gotta stop this relationship. We're already grown up and I've outgrown it." I said. The expression on her face was blank and she just stared at me.

"Why? Is It because you like someone else?" She asked and her voice was filled with sadness. I didn't understand it but at that very moment I suddenly thought about Lucy.

"No, I just can't afford to think like that. I still need to search for Igneel and-"

"So, I've lost to a dragon huh? It's only because of Igneel right? Fine." She replied.

"Fine? Lisa, look I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright! We can still be friends right?" She asked reaching for my hands to squeeze.

"Of course!" I replied. Glad that she was taking everything so lightly. Then at the moment I was finally glad that I was able to resolve everything. I just hope this stops the teasing of Lisanna and Natsu the famous couple of the guild so it won't bother Lucy again. Now that I've stopped playing house with Lisanna surely Wendy will approve of me spending time with Lucy right? And I ran off to meet Wendy again. And I saw her with Happy and Charles and told her everything.

"Wait…you broke up with Miss Lisanna?" Wendy shouted.

"U-huh! I figured you'd approve especially since you told me to stay away from Lucy if I was playing that house-play with Lisanna." I shouted proudly.

"Wow. I-I can't believe you did that!" Wendy gasped and her faced was suddenly placed with worry and confusion.

"What's so unbelievable about that?" I asked.

"N-nothing." She finally said throwing glances at Charles.

"How, annoying. To think all of that happened." Charles said.

"What's annoying Charles?" Happy asked.

"Nothing." She replied. Unbeknownst to them the girl who made it seem like everything was okay followed Natsu to see if he was off to see some other girl that's why he broke up with her. And yes, Lisanna heard their conversation all of it. And Natsu even told her that it was only because of Igneel. And now she knew that it was all Lucy's fault. And she suddenly felt hatred towards the Celestial-mage. And Lisanna hurried of as she cried.

"Why did you break up with her? Didn't you love miss Lisanna?" Wendy asked.

"Well, yeah, I would because she's my friend. To tell you the truth she's more of a little sister to me." I told them to see Wendy and Charle's face change into complete horror.

"No! This isn't happening. Tell me I'm dreaming Charles." Wendy said exasperatedly as she desperately tried to grab the flying cat. Who's expression was still mortified.

"I don't get it….why are guys making a fuss out of nothing?" I asked. I was starting to get annoyed at this.

"Enough of this! Spare me the drama! Let's go home! I'm tired." Charles said with force that even I was silenced with that. And as Happy and I walked home I couldn't really put my finger into it. But there was something that Wendy was hiding from me.

"You tired Happy?"

"Aye, sir." He replied then we went back to our house.

LUCY'S POV:

Then on the way home…Gray bought me dumplings that we saw. He must have noticed that I was staring at it and bought it. Then as we arrived I turned to smile at him.

"Thanks, so much for this day Gray." I said and thanks to him I had a lot of time to forget about Natsu.

"No problem." He smiled. And we stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Gray had to go home.

"Look, I gotta go. Sleep well." He said.

"Wait, Gray! Want to come inside and have some tea?" I offered. For some reason I didn't want him to go and leave me yet. Which was stupid since I should be avoiding that since I've already had a bad feeling in my stomach that I felt the whole time that I have spent with him today. And mostly I didn't want to bother him. But my selfishness won and took advantage of Gray's kindness.

"Ummm….sure." He finally said. Then as he sat there I prepared us some tea then served it to him.

"I'll be right back." I told him. "What are you doing Lucy? Why are you keeping him here? UGH. You need to get your priorities straight!" Oh, damn and now I was talking to myself. And as I returned there I saw that he was finished with his tea.

"Sorry, to keep you here. The truth is…I don't want to be alone. D-do you mind staying here for the night?" I couldn't believe what I just asked him but I just said those words. I must be crazy. I looked at him to see he was blushing.

"Okay, that's if you really don't mind." He finally said. He was fidgeting with his hair and stared into space.

"Okay, we'll go and do something together after I take a bath. Do you mind if I go first?" I asked him.

"No, you go ahead." He said waving me off. Then I hurried and took a bath as fast as I could. "Look, Lucy…you just invited him over to sleep in your house. What is wrong with me?" I just can't believe that. But no worries it's just a friendly sleep over. Nothing's gonna happen.

"Hey, Lucy? Have you seen the shirt I left a while ago?" I heard Gray ask. I hurried back and draped a towel around me then went outside.

"I think it's here outside the bathroom." I shouted back. I headed for my room and looked at myself. I was losing it! My face was so flushed! And my heart was beating in a weird way. And as continued to examine my body I saw that was actually losing weight. Gosh, I should probably eat more. But, no! My face wasn't red because a certain guy was outside there waiting for me. It was probably from the shower. I stared at myself helplessly then I can't believe it! For a moment there I was losing it. Oh, boy.

"Hey, Luce? Still there? Gray asked. Upon hearing his name I quickly changed into my pj's then opened the door.

"I was just checking if I can use the shower?" He asked innocently. I nodded then he went for the shower I sat there on the couch trying to behave myself but my body was tired due to exhaustion from swimming and moments later I feel asleep. And I had a dream. And in my dream….I was with Gray in my room! It looks so real. Then Gray came closer to me then wrapped his arms around me and said 'I love you Lucy.' Over and over again. I suddenly felt pleasure as he did so. He pinned my arms then kissed me forcefully. His mouth kissed mine carefully then-I STARTED CRYING. Because I wanted to believe that it was Natsu that was doing it to me.

"Lucy! Are you alright?" Gray asked. He was wearing a shirt and was sitting opposite me at the other direction of the coach.

"I'm fine." I can't believe I was crying because of that dream. Was it because I woke up and the dream didn't continue? What was wrong with me?

GRAY'S POV:

Oh men. The moment I finished taking a shower, I saw Lucy sleeping on the couch. I considered carrying her to her bed but was afraid to wake her up so I let her sleep there. Then as I stared at her sleeping face I couldn't help but stare at her beautiful face. And as I looked at her lips those rosy lips that I wanted to kiss badly which was something I shouldn't be thinking. Lucy suddenly screamed then she started crying.

"Lucy, are you alright?" I asked her reaching out for her automatically.

"I'm fine." She answered. I tried to comfort her letting her clutch me just like that. Then she stared at me. "I'm sorry, Gray I keep on bothering you." And with that she edged closer to me. And her body was just so warm that I couldn't help myself anymore. I've been controlling myself since this morning_. If she just knew how much I wanted to kiss her this morning. Especially when we went for a swim and her hair smelled so wonderful._ I wasn't even thinking when I grabbed her hand with my one arm the other to pull her head closer to me then I kissed her. She didn't react at first then I decided to take Cana's advice of taking it far then pushed her slowly and she was on a lying position. She stared at me with innocence. Then I pressed my lips to hers again. The most wonderful part was she was suddenly kissing me back! Our mouths were moving in different way as it explored each other.

"G-gray." She moaned. Then I decided to explore the length of her neck and I kissed every part that I could reach. "I love you Lucy. I want you to know that. If you give me a chance I swear I won't make you cry." I told her. She stared at me intently, confusion in her eyes then I didn't wait for her to finish. I reached for her pj's and tried to undo the buttons then that's when she stopped me.

"Please, stop." Was all she said. I stopped then searched her face for something.

"I'm sorry, Luce. I didn't know why I did that. Forgive me." I let myself one more glance at her seeing that she was hugging her knees to her. Then I didn't know what I was doing anymore then I grabbed my stuff and left her. I can't believe it. I actually told her how I felt. And yet I was rejected. I laughed at how pathetic I must have seemed. On my way out I passed Wendy who looked so tired.

"Wendy."

"Gray! You're still with Lucy?" She asked and noticed Charles who looked annoyed at the moment.

"I was just headed home." I replied.

"I see." Wendy replied. She looked like she was having a hard day. Well, that made the two of us.

"You alright?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"I'm fine. See you tomorrow Gray. I'll sleep now ok?" She walked off inside with a Charles following her.

"Right." I answered. What was that all about? Then I headed home. I was pretty sure I'd have a hard time sleeping tonight.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So guys what do you think of Chapter two? I have already decided who to make Lucy end up with but it will be a surprise. For now enjoy as more chapters are to come! Sorry, if you don't like this chapter! Please, feel free to message me about your opinions. I love reading them. :D Review and I hope you like it!**

**I would thank the following for giving reviews! I hope you keep doing so and that you'll wait patiently for the rest of the chapter. You guys rock!**

**Ren**

**Shymhee19**

**Animefreak-.-online**

**Jacovy**

**Bali**

**Alinekiryuu**

**HinaSnowBastia**

**KitKatTenshi**

**THANKS, EVERYONE!**


	3. Failing to move on part 1

**Wew. I'm so glad I was finally able to finish chapter two and now here comes chapter three. :D**

**I originally planned that I'd make this fanfic three chapters but it looks so impossible so maybe I'll manage to make more? What do you think guys? Anyway, I still am hoping to make you guys happy with my stories. Sorry, if it isn't what you guys are looking forward to. Please, review what you expect to happen and I'll try to make considerations. ;)**

I woke up with a nightmare overnight it didn't bother me anymore since I was already used to having it these past few days. Chagrin filled me as I reminisced about my dream…it seemed like a continuation of what happened last night with Gray. In it Gray was mad at me for being selfish and for pushing him away. And I practically deserved it too since I was nothing but a liability to him. He was there for me in the darkest times of my life and I just pushed him away. I felt remorse as I keep on reminding myself that I was unfair to Gray. And I had to talk to him somehow. I didn't want to lose him to. It may seem selfish of me I couldn't bear the thought of losing Gray after N-natsu. And as I thought of Natsu again it was suddenly hard to breath. It still inflicted pain in every part of myself to think I couldn't have Natsu and that there's nothing I can do to run away from the fact that he and Lisanna were a couple.

"Wendy?" I spoke out softly to see the Sky-dragon slayer still sleeping peacefully at other side of the room that we fixed for her and with a Charles huddled over her. Then I couldn't help but get jealous that Wendy was probably having nice dreams and here she was woken up by a nightmare again. _Maybe I can ask Wendy if she can use her powers to make the nightmares go away? _ I considered that for a minute and decided not to wake her up and take her up on it later. I removed the covers from the lower portion of my body then walked off to the bathroom.

"Dammit." I muttered as I examined my face in the mirror. My eyes looked lifeless and there was a blackness etched underneath it. My eyes were puffy and red from where I cried last night. _How the hell was I supposed to get rid of the eye bags? I look like the dead!_ _Great. First, it was all the misfortune when it comes to love then the one guy who confesses to me then I totally blew it off and probably might be losing him too. And now nightmares and which leads to eyebags? How can the world be so cruel?_

"Gee, what a great way to start the last day of my free time before a mission." I grumbled all to myself as I looked into the mirror. I brushed my teeth then changed into a new set of clothes and left a note to Wendy where I will be just in case it gives her ideas that I have committed suicide after crying buckets again last night. That would be pretty convincing enough.

"Good Morning, Lucy!" I looked at where the voice came as I dashed out of my apartment to see the landlady. I can't believe she'd go here this early to collect the payment.

"Good Morning! Umm…about the payment I'll be paying soon I promise…." I said trailing of then she smiled at me kindly.

"Oh, I wasn't here for that! I was just here to make sure everything was alright." She waved off my worries.

"Pardon me?" I looked at her curiously.

"It's just that there always seem to be someone going here at night…I just wanted to make sure you were alright dear." She stated with worry on her eyes. She was definitely talking about Gray.

"Oh, don't worry just a friend visiting." I explained. _But you don't have to worry any longer since that guy might hate me and won't be visiting any longer. _I thought to myself sarcastically.

"Well, that's good to hear. Well, if you'd excuse me I have to go run more errands for the neighbors." She smiled politely and I thanked her and hurried off to the guild in search of the Ice-mage.

**AT THE GUILD…**

I pushed open the familiar doors of Fairy Tail to see quite a people already here. As I passed everyone they greeted a 'hello' and 'morning' stuff which I returned but I was a bit preoccupied with my agenda which was to look for Gray. We needed to talk and he probably deserves an explanation. Even if he rejects me….I'll be able to take it. I won't burden Gray any longer. I looked at every place possible in where he could be to just get my hopes up then he wasn't there. _Where are you Gray? _I thought dejectedly.

"Hey, Lucy! You look pretty distracted to me. Looking for someone?" Cana piped up while she shuffled her cards and placed them neatly into the table.

"Oh, hey, Cana….umm…you haven't seen Gray by any chance have you?" I asked her innocently as I tried hard to make my voice as normal as possible. She stopped with whatever she was doing and smiled at me.

"Why are you looking for him? You liiiike him?" Cana teased as she moved forward looking into my face. I felt myself blush at her statement.

"NO! I-I just need to talk to him. I did something…stupid last night." Then I felt remorse all over again. I must've looked so pathetic that Cana stopped her teasing and kept her cards on her waist-bag where she always keeps them.

"Something stupid? Like what?" She asked curiously looking at me with her magenta eyes and it held me into place.

"Well….it's kinda difficult…" I wondered if I should even talk to Cana about this stuff. I reprimanded her carefully.

"I know about everything….so did he mess up last night?" I stared with my mouth agape at Cana's words. They weren't what I was expecting.

"You? You know everything?" I muttered incoherently. I was mystified to learn this.

"Yeah, don't take me for a fool when there is love within the guild. More likely one-sided love everywhere." She winked at me. That totally caught me off-guard. _How much did she really know? How did she know? _I scanned the area to make sure that no one were to hear about our conversation.

"It's not a love story! And how much do you know?" I hissed.

"Take it easy, Luce. All I know is that you like Natsu and that Gray likes you." She stated it like it wasn't a big deal.

"So in short you know? Knew? Does everyone know—"

"Only I know….relax. I have been helping our poor Gray for as long as I can. And I got the information from Wendy. I tricked her into saying to me so don't give her a hard time" She said proudly.

"Oh, really." I glared at her. "Since…you're so well-informed…I need to get going and look for Gray." Suddenly remembering why I was here in the first place.

"Wait, Lucy I need to talk to you first." Cana stopped me as she stood up and took ahold of my arms.

"What else do you want to know?" I snapped back at her. I know that I was being quite mean to her and that she didn't deserve it but I wasn't feeling a bit courteous today…not after everything that's happened to .

"So…what happened with Gray?" She asked curiously. I was taken aback with her question then finally spilled out information since I had the feeling I won't get away from her.

"Well, you know that I like Natsu right? And Gray was there to comfort me…and last night I screwed everything…." I started to tell her everything that happened for the past few days. And as I finished my story she puckered her lips and she seemed deep in thought.

"So…you think he's mad at you now for refusing to do it?" The words were totally wrong at the moment but I nodded anyway as I bent my head downwards tapping my foot. Then she laughed out loud. I turned to glare at her and she just kept laughing.

"Shut up, Cana! This isn't a laughing matter!" I groaned in frustration. I resisted the urge to smack her head with the stool that I was sitting on.

"Oh, sorry, honey! It's just so funny! I never thought that he'd actually do it. You guys are so cute." I blushed at the thought of speaking of the incident so casually last night.

"Well, are you serious now? What am I going to do?" I mumbled clutching at the edge of my seat as I waited for her answer.

"Talk to him! I'm pretty sure he doesn't hate you. I think he was too shocked. That guy is so inexperienced with this kind of stuff after all. No one in your group is an expert with love life. Erza, Natsu or Gray not even Wendy." She explained. Then I clenched my fists at the mention of his name. Cana understood then stroked my cheeks. "Sorry, for being not so thoughtful. I didn't mean to mention his name."

"It's alright." I refused to look at her straight in the eye as I looked down. She took my face into her hands to level it with her own.

"Look, honey…I know it must be painful to have the one you like love someone else. But sometimes when that happens it has to be a reminder that maybe he's not the one for you. And you're young…you still are to experience more heartbreaks and learn from them. It's alright to cry and let it all out but what's important is that you won't stop. Keep moving on. And let it make you strong." I nodded at her and knew with every part of me that Cana was right.

"Excuse me, Cana I have to look for Gray now." I mumbled as I stood up. She just nodded and said "That's probably for the best."

**NORMAL POV:**

"Wendy! Wake up." A voice hollered near my left ear. Wendy wasn't a heavy sleeper she woke up in no time to see Charles hovering above her.

"Morning, Charles." She greeted and scanned the room for a certain someone. "Where's, Lucy?" She asked Charles while stretching out her arms. Then the cat came back with a sheet of paper on her paws.

"I saw this awhile ago." And Wendy took the note from the cat and read the note which said that Lucy went to the guild already. Then she remembered that today was the day that she had to tell Lucy that Natsu and Lisanna was just an act. _But if I tell her….what will become of Gray? _

"Is there something the matter?" Charles asked.

"I'm just wondering if I should tell Lucy about what happened between Natsu and Lisanna. It could probably solve everything..but I'm worried about Gray." She said sadly.

"Yes, it's something really hard to decide and it's out of our hands." Charles haughtily sighed.

"Well, anyway let's get ourselves to the guild before we discuss what we do." Wendy said authoritively grabbing Charles as they set off to the guild.

**LUCY'S POV:**

And as I ran off to all other places I still can't see him. And then for some reason I ended up on the rooftop of the guild and found the breeze of the air refreshing and stayed put to calm myself down.

"Lucy." A voice spoke out of nowhere. The voice was haunting and I looked back to see Lisanna staring daggers at me. I suddenly felt uneasiness. _So much for calming down! _

"H-hey, Lisanna." I greeted nervously as I ordered my legs to walk towards her.

"Stay there!" Lisanna bellowed as she continued to stare at me. I did as she told but felt discomfort from being in this kind of situation.

"Are you ok?" I finally decided to ask after I lost count of a few emerils. _Why was this happening? It seems like everyone was in the way of me making me look like I screwed everything up. _She glanced up at me.

"Don't act like you don't know! You're all in it! You and that Sky-dragon slayer!" She yelled furiously.

"Wait…what? Wendy?" Now I was really getting upset. Why did she have to yell over something so confusing.

"Tell me Lucy…do you like Natsu-kun?" She asked. And I felt the blood on my face fell as I tried to rack my brain for an answer. "You do…don't you?" She screamed.

"Look, Lisanna…I don't get it. Why do you have to do this when clearly you have him?" I manage to gasp out to the white-haired girl who looks like she might shape-shift and pounce on me any minute now.

"I liked you Lucy! I thought you were a decent girl! But you just had to ruin everything." I flinched at her words and every word felt like a stab on my ears.

"Me ruin everything? What are you talking about?" I replied spitting the same tone back at her.

"Acting all innocent huh? But I can see right through you!"

"Why are you so getting defensive not unless you think he won't stand by you." And even as I said those words I felt pain in my heart that was threatening to break me.

"I don't care how much you love Natsu, Lucy! Because, I love Natsu far more than you do! And I won't let you get him." And that did it….I felt as if the world was being consumed by darkness. It was suddenly very hard to breathe and I couldn't feel anything. Everything was unclear except for those words '_I love Natsu far more than you do!' _And with that she run off with one last stare that haunted me. And tears flowed down my face as my knees trembled and thought of Natsu…..

**GRAY'S POV:**

_Here I was lying down from the meadow where I loved hanging out when I wanted to be all alone. And I stayed up here to think of all the catastrophes that occurred last night. I stared off into space then finally had the will to stand up and head off to the guild. This was unhealthy….but finally decided this was the best solution but to avoid Lucy so I won't cause her anymore of that. Her face….last night….was somewhat terrified. And I admit what I did last night was unforgivable. Taking advantage of her on her weakest state. I was a fool. _Wearing my shirt on the way to the guild I saw familiar red hair flowing from one of the cake shop's and decided to head towards the person.

"Mister! More of that strawberry shortcake please!" A voice commanded. And as I neared to see Erza sitting comfortably in one of the tables and I stopped short to see at least a dozen of plates with icing's all over the plate and with it in front of her.

"E-erza! Take it easy with your sugar." I warned her as I took a seat across her.

"Gray! Would you like to have some?" Surprised to see me I guess. I refused politely…crossed my legs then stared at her sloppy face as the mister served her cake and she began eating. She finished eating it for a minute then I couldn't help it but laugh at how silly her face looked.

"What so funny?" She asked in a cold voice as dark aura suddenly appeared around her. I felt goosebumps and fear for forgetting that this was Erza he was laughing at.

"N-nothing….just thought of something." I explained quickly. Then we got off and decided to go head the guild together.

"So how many days will it take to finish the mission?" I asked conversationally.

"I say it would take a minimum of two weeks if we do it fast. Master has already approve and we leave early tomorrow. That was why I already feasted with my strawberry cakes since I won't be eating them in a while." She stated as she manage to make her face seem extremely troubled.

"Oh, for goodness sake! It's just a cake." I muttered. I was caught off-guard when she suddenly laughed. It was rare that she would smile especially laugh. She was always the serious person…ready to take on anyone. Our childhood wasn't really worth remembering. I found fairy tail first then her and she was new. I was always harsh to her. I treated her badly because I hated girls at that time. But that finally changed as we grew up. I let her laugh like that for a few more seconds staring at her with fascination. _She was beautiful._

"Where are you staring at?" I looked up to see that she was wearing her serious face again. It was priceless to see her smile.

"Nothing…just thinking that you look beautiful smiling. You should smile more." The moment I said those words I regretted it. _What the hell did I just say that for?_ I turned to see that her face became as red as her hair.

"Erza! Gray!" A voice interrupted…..I was thankful for that part. Wendy hurried to us and Charles flying behind her.

"Wendy, what's the matter?" Erza asked worry plastered all over her face.

"Oh, it's nothing…just wondering have you seen Lucy?" She asked jumping up on her place in anticipation.

"Take it easy." I told her she looked like she was about to explode.

"I've been looking for her everywhere…but I can't seem to find her." Wendy's voice dropping into low voice.

"Don't worry…we'll help you find her. Let's go Gray." Erza instructed bleaky. I nodded as the three of us headed into different paths. I wonder if she was alright. I hoped she was.

**LUCY'S POV:**

I headed off anywhere….as long as it's far enough from everything. Thingking that I could get away. Then moments later I heard someone calling out my name.

"LUCY!" And I finally paid attention seeing Wendy look at me with worried eyes.

"Wendy?"

"Yeah, it's me. I've been looking for you! Everyone's been looking for you. Let' go back to the guild." She offered a hand then I took it. She and Charles helped me up then I felt like it was the right thing to do.

"Is Gray there?" I asked carefully. Wendy nodded then we headed back to the guild. As she sat me in one of the seats I refused then sat on the floor. I felt her stare at me then a few others.

"You found her? Is she alright?" A familiar voice talked to Wendy and I saw Erza moving close to me.

"Hey, Erza." I mumbled. She looked at me for a minute then looked at Wendy for help. When a new voice yelled all over the place "One more day and we're back on the game!" it roared.

"Aye, sir!" Another voice yelled. I refused to look at where everyone was looking at. I should forget about him now. It would only inflict pain on me.

"Natsu. Where have you been?" Erza stood up putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I slept in since we're going to need all the energy." He chuckled.

"Well, that's good. Anyway, we leave early tomorrow. Master has already approved of our mission."

"That's great!" Natsu replied. Without a warning I saw Lisanna glance my way as I did at her. I trembled all over again. She was creeping me out. Then she was distracted by Mira.

"Lucy! I missed you! We haven't been able to talk for a while now." Natsu cheerfully said looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Yeah." I answered back.

"I'd hang out but I was taken into hostage by the alcoholic-freak—" But he never finished his sentence as a can of empty beer shot out straight for natsu's wide open mouth. We all looked at the direction of Cana who was staring pitchers at Natsu. He looked taken aback and hid at the back of Erza.

"Ahhhh, take her on Erza! You can do it." He screamed trembling at the back of the Titania. I couldn't help it…his face was too weird and the face he was showing pushed me over the edge then couldn't hold it any longer and I laughed at him. Even I was surprised by this. I felt everyone stare at me like I totally lost it.

"W-what? Natsu's face….so….funny!" As I continued to laugh I suddenly stopped cursing at laughing like that. _Darn, why did I have to laugh? Now I'm just going to make it more difficult to ignore him. _

"That's more like it. At last I was finally able to see the smiling face that I haven't seen in a while." Natsu said softly staring at me intently. Crouching at my level since I was seated on the floor. I felt my heart beat furiously and took a lot of will to turn my head to the other side.

"W-what is it with this awkward silence?" Erza said animatedly. I looked to see that she was observing as carefully. The heck everyone was. Natsu just smiled like an idiot. _How was I going to let go off you if you're making it so hard? Everything you do makes it feel so simple. _

**GOMENASAI! TT_TT I'm sorry if the fanfic is short and most likely kind of a fail. But I still hope you read and review it. What do you guys think of pairing Erza and Gray? I think it's quite cute. **


	4. Avoiding and Moving on part 2

**HELLO, MINNA! :D So here's chapter four. Wouldn't you think it's cute if Wendy had someone that she loves in the fanfic s well? Just an errant thought. But she still seems young to me. Lol. I've been trying to update really fast! But my foot hurts right now and it is injured. T.T So, I'll still try my best for you guys. So here's a part two of Failing at moving on. ;)**

**GRAY'S POV:**

I so calmly stood there trying to be as indisputable as it is. She might not notice but I always anticipate her reactions when it comes to Natsu. When the idiot entered the guild sputtering nonsense about being excited on the mission it wasn't so hard to notice that Lucy wasn't looking at Natsu. She trembled where she was. And when the part where she said that Natsu was being funny hiding at the back of Erza she laughed. She was the only one laughing at that time. I haven't seen her so happy in a while that's why I was finally glad to see her precious smile. It turns out only Natsu can make her smile like that. _I could probably never make her laugh like that. _That's when I finally decided to dismiss my feelings for this girl. I'll just be with her as friend. That's all she expects from me anyway.

"GRAY!" The voice that I expected to hear for a while now Lucy, sat beside me with a troubled face. Without a warning she suddenly lowered her head on the ground.

"Hey, Lucy….what do you think you're doing?" Looking at her curiously. She just stared there for quite a while then fidgeted with her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Gray! I-I never thought that you'd feel that way….I wish I could love you….b-but—" She apologized and explained everything while lowering her head like that and it was just so cute.

"You don't need to explain. I get it. And I'm not mad at you." I murmured. She dared to look at me and all I gave her was a serious face. Then she began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gray…if I can choose…I will surely love you…but…I'm sorry." She held her hands up to her face and I tried to take it off but she wouldn't. It was really weird right now I don't even feel the least of the outcome but I was going to be lying if I said this wasn't difficult.

"Luce, trust me….you don't want to do that. I won't be even mad at you ever." I solemnly told her. She continued to cry and grabbing my free arm to hit herself. I just let her. That went out for a while until she finally got tired.

"I'm so selfish! I only did that so I won't lose you too! But it turned out I just hurt you more." She flabbergasted and put her arms around her.

"Are you feeling okay now?" That was the only thing I thought that was safe enough that won't make her burst into tears all over.

"Thank you, Gray. I swear I won't be liability no more. I feel like I've been babied by you too long." She concluded lying beside me.

"Hmmm." Was all I replied. And just by laying down there I felt at peace. I must be really stupid to tell the girl I like to move on and forget about my feelings for her.

**NATSU'S POV:**

I was glad that Lucy was finally acting quite herself. She's been acting weird lately that I thought she had problems that she hasn't been telling me. Happy decided to stay with Charles for now so that left me all alone on my way home when suddenly someone came running to me.

"Natsu-kun! " I turned around to see Mirajane waving at me to slow down.

"Mira…what do you want?" I asked her. She placed her hands on her chest catching up with her breath.

"It's Lisanna! She's throwing a fit! I thought you could help me solve it." She said worriedly.

"Let's go!" I urged her. And we ran back to their place. The first thing I saw was the couch which was abused badly. It had scratch marks all over it and the place looks like a tornado had passed. Then I saw a white-head sulking down a corner then I moved towards it.

"Lisa? Hey, what's the matter?" I crouched down and put my arms around her. Mira told us that she would look for Elfman and I only nodded at her.

"Natsu! You lied to me….you told me that it was only for Igneel's sake….but it's for Lucy-chan?" Lisanna shrieked as she pulled on the sleeves of my shirt.

"L-lisanna…..I…" I didn't know what to say. How could I possibly explain to her that all that mattered that time was that I wanted to see the Lucy I know back to normal. I never thought that she would take this hard.

"Lisanna, Lucy needed help back then….so I had to help her." That was the most reasonable excuse I had.

"Liar…liar..liar! It's more than that I know. Please, tell me you love me and that you care for me more than Lucy-chan." She humored. It was simple. All I had to do was tell her those lie so that she would feel better already but I couldn't make myself say those damn words.

"I-I can't say that Lisanna. You can't make me….say those." I finally muttered. Her face totally changed and her eyes widened since those were not the words she wanted to hear. She kept hitting me and I thought to myself that I would have never thought that she was serious when she told that she liked me. I always thought that this was only something that we played when we were little. Lisanna was my childhood friend after all. I cared for her….but not the way she wanted me to care for her.

"I'm sorry, Lisanna."

"Is it because you like someone else? LUCY?" She whispered. That caught me off-guard. _Me like Lucy? Well, that hit a spot there. Why on earth would I like Lucy? RIGHT? Probably as a nakama but this kind os stuff I've never even thought about it. It's so corny and really girly._

"_Lisanna…."_

"Fine…I haven't been myself ever since you broke up with me. I've always felt jealousy and anger. This are not nice qualities to have. And I was even mean to Lucy-chan! I just couldn't help it." She said as she buried her face into shoulders.

"I don't know." Mira arrived shortly after with Elfman behind her. They both talked to Lisanna. Then Mirajane closed the door.

"I want to talk to you Natsu." She stated. I nodded and she led to the other side of the house.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"My sister likes you so much Natsu." I blushed at that and just nodded all over.

"U-huh."

"Do you like someone else?"

"I don't know."

"What do you think of Lucy-chan?" She asked suddenly. Why was everyone asking me if I liked her?

"Mira-san, I."

"You're confused huh? I see the way you stare at Lucy all the time. I've always knew that you liked her whether you admit it or not." Mira clarified as she grabbed my hands and smiled at me.

"I do care for Lucy. I'm not yet sure what it is though." I answered honestly.

"I see. I hope you realize it soon then. Thank you for helping my sister." I walked out of their house and thought to myself….do I like Lucy? I really am not sure how to clarify everything.

**LUCY'S POV:**

For some reason…I ended up staying overnight at Gray's house. I was on his bed. Last night was unbearable. He invited me to his humble abode and so we ended up partying all night. We shared stories about our lives and everything and here I was now sitting across as he ended up sleeping on the couch. Today was the day we went to Mt. Higerra.

"Gray, wake up!" I shouted delicately on his ear. He woke up with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell do you have to be so loud for?" He complained caressing his ear. I mumbled an apology and lifted him off the floor.

"Come on, Gray! Remember what Erza said? WE LEAVE EARLY TODAY!"

"Okay okay, MOM!" Gray bawled as he searched in dire for his clothes.

"Whoaa….where did you get a change of clothes?" He asked curiously staring at my newly fresh clothes.

"I woke up early and changed in my house." I answered.

"Then you came back here?" He asked glaring at me.

"Well, someone had to make sure you woke up right?" I told him as he wore his pants and looked for his other stuff. I entered his room and laid down there waiting for him to finish. That's when I heard a door bell ringing from outside.

"Gray, door bell." I shouted. The sound was making me feel restless.

"Alright." Gray replied as he opened the door to see an unexpected Erza tapping her foot with an annoyed look and Natsu behind.

"What's taking you so long? We've been in Lucy's apartment but she wasn't there. Have you seen her?"Erza asked as she invited herself in and Natsu followed otherwise.

"Grayyyy….who's there?" I asked peeking outside his room to see Erza and Natsu.

"LUCY?" Erza and Natsu hollered looking as surprised as I was.

"What are you guys doing here?" I demanded.

"We should be asking you that!" Erza shouted back. "What were you guys doing? Did you spend the night here?" Natsu joined in. I looked over at Natsu and decided to just act normally.

"Well, nothing happened ok? And it was already late so….." I explained stupidly.

"So are we leaving?" Gray asked all packed already. I looked at him and he didn't seem bothered by thr fact that I was caught here in his house nevertheless his room.

"I'm with Gray." I told them grabbing my stuff from his room.

"Well, okay…let's go." Erza still looked dubious but let it go. We headed off to the station and rode the train to our destination. I sat beside Gray and Erza was in front of me with Natsu beside her. I couldn't help but notice that everyone was quiet. Well, quite normal for Natsu who was punched again by Erza knock-out. We sat there silently.

"Wendy, was looking for you this morning. She said she needed to tell you something. She was rather eager." Erza told me.

"Really? I haven't talked to her much these days." I realized. I wondered what she was so eager to tell me.

"Yeah, that's when we found out that you were missing then you were with Gray." She stated. There was something off with Erza's tone that I didn't quite understand yet. We waited for two whole hours until we reached our destination in the town near the mountain.

"At last we're here!" Natsu grinned pumping his fists into the air.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked smiling warmly at me.

"I'm good." I answered back. Natsu glared in our direction for some reason and I saw Gray smirk.

"Are you people from Fairy Tail?" An old man appeared obviously talking to us.

"Yes. We are here for the mission." Erza spoke boldly shaking the old man's hand.

"Why…right….you may start whenever you feel like it." He said.

"Well, in that case the sooner the better. Please, kindly lead us to the mountain." The old man gave us our map and we started sooner than expected towards the mountains. It was freaking snowing and it was so cold!

"Lucky butt Gray! I bet this cold doesn't even bother you!" I managed to say hugging myself.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"N-not r-really." My teeth chattered. Then suddenly Natsu kicked of snow everywhere and he suddenly looked pissed.

**NATSU'S POV:**

Heck. I should probably keep my cool but I couldn't help it. Whenever that icy bastard would go near Lucy I feel as if my head would burst with anger. I didn't really know why but it really annoyed me. Erza was leading the way in front and the two lovebirds were trailing off behind. I'd expect ice-boy would be in front but he escorted Lucy since she was having a hard time getting though the cold. I would have used my flames to warm her up but not with that jerk with her.

"I think we should stop here and rest for the night. We need to set up our tent before the cold kills us." Erza instructed rolling up the map that she was looking intently to.

"I agree! It's getting really c-cold…" Lucy complained. I didn't even realize that we were walking for hours now.

"Why didn't you use your spirit friend Hologum if you were so cold?" I asked her. She looked taken aback but otherwise answered.

"I-it's H-horologium N-natsu! I-I didn't b-because I w-wanted to save e-energy." I noticed she was really having a hard time talking with all this cold.

"Gee, Luce! I didn't know you were THAT cold." I looked at her worriedly. I doused off my scarf that was wrapped around my neck and tossed it to her. She caught it and look questioningly at me.

"Umm….thanks, Natsu." I smiled back since she was able to say it without her teeth chattering. And she covered herself with it.

"Didn't know you removed that thing." Gray scoffed. I glared at his direction really annoyed now.

"Whatever, popsicle. At least I wear clothes." I retorted.

"Really now? Not my fault there's nothing to SHOW-OFF there." He said looking at my body.

"Oh, yeah?" I yelled at him.

"Are you gonna help set the tent or rather get a serious beating?" Erza warned in a deadly velvet voice. And we did not need any other forewarn as me and Gray hurried off to help her. And that night we decided to sleep all four of us together. Since there was no way I would sleep with Ice-brain. So it totaled out with Lucy beside Erza followed by me and Gray. I complained as to I still get to be beside Erza and suddenly she sharpened one of her swords.

"Do you want me to help you sleep?" She offered smiling visciously at me. I told her a 'No, thanks, ma'am.' Then hurried off to sleep

**LUCY'S POV:**

I woke up early that day. I stretched out my arms and yawned. I cranked my neck over to see Erza, Gray and Natsu still asleep. I smiled over to them and took the liberty to scan the place by myself. I unzipped the tent and was glad to see that it has stopped snowing. It was still cold but at least no sign of blizzard as tiny droplets of snow fell. I scooted over to get a better view and sighed. But it was too cold so I decided to stay inside the tent and open the zipper to glance outside.

"L-Lucy. I'm sorry! Are you mad at me? Please, tell me you aren't." A voice spoke out of the sudden and I turned hearing Natsu's voice. He kept talking and giggling like an idiot for a while but relief crossed over me when I saw that Natsu was sleep-talking! It was so cute. I scanned to check if either Erza or Gray were awake to see that they were sleeping contentedly. I didn't realize that they were such heavy sleepers! After making sure I moved over to Natsu's side.

"You idiot. How can you ever make me mad at you? Warm as you are." I whispered squeezing his cheeks slightly. I never got the chance to look at his face for a while now. Since he was sleeping all signs of stress was removed. I have seen him angry, happily smiling, shy, sad but this was the first time that I saw him expressionless. He was always so energetic that I wouldn't get the chance to look at him better.

"Y-you're so warm." I murmured. Then remembering that I still have his scarf my hands automatically went for it and the reason that I didn't get cold at last night was because I was wearing. Now that I realized it he never seems to take it off. He says that it was given to him by Igneel and he wouldn't borrow it to me before.

"You know what? I've been trying really hard to forget about my feelings for you. I thought that I could easily ignore it if I moved on with someone else. The selfish me even thought that I could use Gray. But I ended up hurting him. I must be really stupid….. It looks like I won't be getting rid of these feelings soon. And now at least you're happy with Lisanna. You're happy right N-natsu? And that's all that matters. As long as you're happy….then I will gladly support you and with everything that will make you happy!" At that point I was finally telling him everything that has been built inside of me. "I love you, Natsu! I-I really do!" And I put my hands over my mouth at how stupid I must have seemed.

I looked over to the still sleeping figured of Erza and Gray and one last look at Natsu before I crawled out of the tent and ran away to get some air. And at that moment the sun has risen to it's highest extent and I smiled to myself. "Mom! I finally think I can get over him. Even though he will never know how I feel for him! But I love him so much Mom!" I shouted at the hills over the horizon my voice throwing back echoes. And I was finally at ease as I was able to release what was killing me inside. Sure it hurts when the one you love doesn't love you back but that's life. I'm sure that someone out there probably will love me back. I'm sure.


	5. Erza and the boy with courage

As a token of gratitude for all of those who made time to review my fanfic! :D Arigatou!

I made this chapter for you guys and I hope you read it!

**KitkatTenshi: **I know right! Friendzoned? =)) I think I'm way too harsh on him. Lolz

**HinaSnowBastia: **I also wanted it to be with Gray. But it is a surprise! I hope you read to find out. :/

;D

**Alinekiryuu: **Awwww. Thanks, so muchhhh! Yeah, I promise to update soon.

**Bali: **Yeah, I'm updating as fast as I can! ;) I hope you can be patient. Thanks!

**Shymhee19: **THANK YOU! :D I appreciate it. You are giving me strength to make this fanfic with your support. ;) Thank youuu so much for complimenting my stories.

**Jacovy: **I'm sorry. T_T but I'm not really a fan of Juvia and Gray. GOMENASAI.

**animefreak-.-online: **Thank youuuu! I don't particularly like Lisanna too. She just gives me this vibes of not really liking her lol. ;)

**Ren: **Thank youuuu! Please, tune in more for there will definitely be more chapters to come! :D

**Mikiiiiihearts: **Thank youuuu! There are more chapters to come for sure. ;) I appreciate the compliment.

**Nalu-fanatic-Gail: ** Hahaha! THANK YOU! :D I appreciate the compliment. (flattered) thanks, bro! =))

**AdelaideChrome: **I'm not a fan of Gray and Erza too! TT_TT but I thought it would be kinda cuteee. ;)

**xBluieLovex: **Thanks for reading it! Yes, I'm gonna update fast. ^_^!

**Mirajanehottie: **Thanks so much! 33 Thanks, for reading my fanfics! :D

And that's all! THANK YOU so much for taking up the time to review my fanfics. :" You guys are the reason why I am so inspired to write more. I apologize to all of those who wanted a better story. T.T Please, forgive me if I have failed you. But please tune in for more chapters! I promise to update fasterrr. I LOVE YOU GUYS! YOU ARE THE BEST. ;)

**GRAY'S POV:**

I lay there on the ground surface just waiting for anything for something to happen right there and then. He heard everything that the woman he loved say to the guy lying down beside him. Pouring all of her feelings that were pent up inside. He didn't mean to pry or eavesdrop but he was already awake the moment Lucy sputtered nonsense to the idiot Natsu. _That was right….I was only like this because I was jealous. It has been a really hard decision for me and almost killed me to tell her to forget about me and just live a happy life. And yet Natsu….that lucky bastard had to get the girl I loved._

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"GRAY!" The voice that I expected to hear for a while now Lucy, sat beside me with a troubled face. Without a warning she suddenly lowered her head on the ground.

"Hey, Lucy….what do you think you're doing?" Looking at her curiously. She just stared there for quite a while then fidgeted with her skirt.

"I'm sorry, Gray! I-I never thought that you'd feel that way….I wish I could love you….b-but—" She apologized and explained everything while lowering her head like that and it was just so cute.

"You don't need to explain. I get it. And I'm not mad at you." I murmured. She dared to look at me and all I gave her was a serious face. Then she began to cry.

"I-I'm so sorry, Gray…if I can choose…I will surely love you…but…I'm sorry." She held her hands up to her face and I tried to take it off but she wouldn't. It was really weird right now I don't even feel the least of the outcome but I was going to be lying if I said this wasn't difficult.

"Luce, trust me….you don't want to do that. I won't be even mad at you ever." I solemnly told her. She continued to cry and grabbing my free arm to hit herself. I just let her. That went out for a while until she finally got tired.

"I'm so selfish! I only did that so I won't lose you too! But it turned out I just hurt you more." She flabbergasted and put her arms around her.

"Are you feeling okay now?" That was the only thing I thought that was safe enough that won't make her burst into tears all over.

"Thank you, Gray. I swear I won't be liability no more. I feel like I've been babied by you too long." She concluded lying beside me.

_After we had that conversation I just felt really out of it. It felt like the world was against me and my happiness. I knew that I can never have her. Maybe, I could make her mine….but to live and see that the girl I love look so forced. Because, I knew at that time if I told her that I can make her happy and forget about the idiot-Natsu it is a sure answer that she would let me because she was that kind of girl. She was so kind and pure. And I wouldn't let her suffer. I just couldn't. HAHAHA…..when was I the good guy? I don't get why I am thinking this kind of troublesome matters. But I couldn't let it bother me any longer because I know that I should move on myself. _

That was when the moment I felt the person beside me shifting into a new position. That caught my attention and I have long-forgotten the matters I was battling inside me and to see Erza with a shell-shocked face. At the moment I would have given anything for a camera to take a picture of this new side of Erza. This girl which was an S-class wizard was one of the most powerful wizards of Fairy Tail which she was known for her skills and her proficient way of fighting. There wasn't even one person who dares to cross this woman. We have seen her angry and everything else that makes her so fearsome but it was very rare to see her taken in surprise. All thoughts vanished when she spoke with a dumbstruck façade.

"You're awake right Gray? D-did you hear what Lucy said?" Erza asked with confusion as she squeezed my left-hand. I was amazed that she was able to toughen up and keep up the strong mask.

"Yep. Who knew right?" I answered back and stared at the corner of the tent. I didn't realize the fact that Lucy liked Natsu would have this kind of effect on her. _Still I was glad I'm not the only one who thought that this was repulsive. _I thought bitterly to myself.

"Crap, how could I have not known? She didn't tell me." Erza complied. She and all still interlaced her fingers with mine and it didn't even bother me. At a time like this all the affection mattered to me.

"Really now?" I muttered.

"Did you know about this?" Erza asked wide-eye towards me.

"Ummm….maybe?" I replied. I didn't want to be the one who explains all of this to her. It was way too painful for me to think about it…. And imagine me talking about it normally.

"Oh, crap!" She yelled suddenly. I flinched as she added extra force on our hands and I felt sentiment thinking that she has gotten mad for my reply.

"What's the matter?" I asked her sweating that she might lose it right there and I suddenly felt the urge to take my hand back from hers.

"No wonder she wasn't herself these past days! How could I have been so blind? The moment Lisanna announced their relationship…Lucy….changed strangely. How could I have missed that?" Erza looked so troubled that even I felt bad for her. Only a few people might know but she was a good friend especially to Lucy. Those two shared this strongly bonded friendship. She placed her free hand to her face and moaned. But as for me I was just glad that she wasn't gonna torment my sarcastic reply.

"It's not your fault. Who could have known anyone would even like this idiot?" I replied pointing at the idiot beside me who was sleeping soundly. Not totally since he was snoring and everything.

"I know….but you heard her right? She sounded really sad. And I don't know how to make her feel better." She croaked at the last two words she spoke. I smiled at her and that was the moment when I got up and sat near her head. But by doing so I had to free our interlaced hands and making the red-head blush. It complimented her red hair. She was full of surprises today.

"We can't do anything for her but be strong for her and make sure that she doesn't do anything reckless." I reasoned lamely at her_. I was NEVER going to get any better at comforting anyone….especially girls. But these few days I have been doing quite a lot of those. First Lucy and now our headstrong leader Erza. _"Come on, put up a smile for Lucy. It would be weird if she comes back with problems to see us with glum faces right?"

"Y-you're right." She answered back smiling at me. That smile that she burst into was radiant. She was full of surprises….and I've seen a lot of her sides that I haven't known that existed. It was hard to believe that we grew up together. Maybe I should really start paying attention more to her. _Wait….pay attention to….Erza? Why the hell did I say that? _

"Hmmm? What's wrong? Is these something on my face?" She asked with a straight face and with that it was so much easier to act normal with her usual self rather than the smiling face I witnessed a while ago. I tried to breathe and to calm down to think of a reply but my whole brain wasn't functioning quite yet.

I was saved by a noise that perceived. The both of us turned our heads to see Natsu finally waking up. The Fire-mage was sweating as it fell from his first thing he did was scream and tangle his arms around my neck. He stretched his arms out and stayed on that position. At first he just stared at us a couple of times and would just glare at us. I suddenly felt discomfort by the gesture then his expression was totally off and looked like he was having a nightmare. Then when he saw that I was close to Erza practically snuggling each other and the fact that my hand was on top of Erza's and it looked like I was about to lay on top of her… he suddenly woke up for real and glared at me as he got his hands off me.

"You're really a perverted popsicle! What do you think are you doing with Erza?" He claimed angrily stubbing his fingers at me. I flushed pink and saw at the side of my eyes that Erza did the same too although she got over it quickly and cleared herself.

"You're the one to talk hugging and clinging to me like some twisted pervert!" I retorted.

"Bahhhh, nonsense! That was adrelanine…..I was just having a weird dream." He muttered looking at the floor then realizing that me and Erza were still close to each other and turned on us again.

"Let go of her!" Natsu instructed throwing me death glares.

"Idiot! We were just talking!" I said defensively.

"Oh really? Do you need to touch her hands like that?" Natsu yelled back. _Annoyance filled me as it was really futile to explain anything to this moron! _I pity Lucy for falling with a guy like this.

"Enough, Natsu! He is telling the truth." Erza interfered with a look In her eyes that said I-mean-it-so-drop-it. That silenced Natsu and I felt a smile crept up my face.

"Whatever." Natsu pouted. _That was so uncool and not cute. I can't help but to think why these kind of stuff didn't turn-off Lucy. _The moron suddenly changed and scanned the 'spacious tent.'

"Where's Lucy?" He asked. I didn't bother to answer him and Erza gave a look that said something like '_A guy like you is making Lucy hurt so much? I shall kill you right where you stand now to solve everything.' _I chuckled and told her_ "_I'm with you if you ever decide to do it.' As I read her thoughts. She looked at me with interest and dropped it when Natsu sniffed out of nowhere.

"I smell and sense that the weather here is going to change rapidly." He shared .

"Yes, we need to go and finish our job. And we must do it as soon as possible! I don't like the idea of this cold." She mumbled and I looked to see the old Erza back who was filled with passion for serious stuff. And even I agreed with them_. It's not that I hated the cold….but Lucy and the others are not used to the cold like I was. To hell I could care less ….of the flame-brain freezing to death. He was in my territory!_ I smirked at that fact. And all I really cared was the safety of Erza and Lucy.

That was when a new voice chimmed in peeking through the tent with a huge-smile plastered on her face.

"Good Morning guys!" Lucy greeted. I looked at her and knew that she was trying hard not to worry any of us. And felt that Erza thought of the same thing for she inched closer to examine her. At first she just stared there then she hugged Lucy.

"I'm sorry for being such a bad friend! Don't worry…there are still more fish out there in the sea! One lame fish won't matter." Erza spoke with boldness as she cried for effect and patted the confused girl in front of her.

"So much for acting normal! And what fish are you talking about?" I yelled at her but she ignored me and kept hugging Lucy.

"I don't get it Erza….but thanks? And you're not a bad friend." She stated hugging back.

"What's happening?" A more confused Natsu asked staring daggers at the two emotional girls. _Am I the only one sane here? _I cried out to myself.

_**NATSU'S POV:**_

_I didn't get it….before I woke up….I was having such a nice dream! In it…I was with Igneel my father. He was just my foster-father and a one major fact about him is that he is a DRAGON! He was one powerful Dragon too. He was the only father that I had when I was young. I never knew who my real parents were. And one day he just disappeared. And back to my dream….I was with Igneel and he was teaching me to overcome the flames that burst out of him and we were having fun just by doing that. When my dream suddenly changed to Lucy who was smiling then it changed with her crying….and then Gray was holding her smirking at me and I was angry that that exhibitionist was holding on to Lucy! He really was a sick pervert. And there was this feeling that I haven't felt before that made me wanna kill him there when he was holding Lucy but I just couldn't put my finger to it yet. Yeah, some dream huh?_

And then suddenly everyone was ignoring me. Well, only Erza and Lucy… could care less if the popsicle even existed. And Erza was definitely strange. Whenever I try to move closer to Lucy and talk to her she would release this scary aura and takes Lucy all to herself. _What was happening here? _And I'd see that show off pervert smirking at me. He was obviously taking pleasure in the events that were occurring.

"Erzaaa….how long is it still to our destination? I'm hungryyy." I complained as I felt my stomach churning and growling. That made her stop and finally acknowledge my existence.

"Okay, I agree I am getting quite hungry." She noticed.

"Yeah, what food can we find here?" Lucy asked glancing around the place. I tried sniffing around and thought that this was the kind of time to make myself useful and track down food for us. Those three just stared at me.

"Umm…..found anything?" Lucy asked me although there was definitely an edge to her voice that seemed so forced. But I was glad that she was making effort to talk to me. And I saw Erza and Gray exchanging looks. _What were those two up to?_

"Yeah, I smell wild berries at the south." I spat the words. I was really starting to get annoyed with what those two were doing.

"I suggest we split up and scan the place for food. And make it quick before it snows again." Erza stated looking around the place worriedly. "I'll go with Lucy…you two head back there."

"WHAT?" Me and popsicle chorused.

"There's no way you're leaving me with this dim-sighted freak!" Gray disagreed.

"And no way would I want to spend a minute alone with this garbage." I added. And with those comments Erza threw us a look releasing the darkest aura she's released for a while now.

"DO. AS. I . SAY. NOW" She instructed and with that we were off to the other side of the mountain. And then the both of us started walking and we ignored each other as much as possible.

"Oh, men! I can't believe I get to be stuck with you! This isn't my day!" I complained taunting him to deliberately get annoyed.

"Tsk….and this isn't my day either. Well it was since the weather is perfect but an idiot like you just had to ruin it." He sneered pretending to look miserable.

"Whatever. I suggest we look for food anyway." I gave up the idea of making him angry and I decided the faster that we look for food the faster I won't be alone with him. Gray seemed to agree with this and we threw each other death stares before we finally searched for food.

**LUCY'S POV:**

As me and Erza walked in silence in search of food I couldn't help the idea that something was definitely wrong with her today. Usually, at a day like this…..she would be all serious to get the job done but instead it seemed like she's making me her priority. Don't get me wrong…Erza was a really kind person despite the harshness she shows to others. She just has difficulty showing it to others. But today she seems to be doing anything to make me feel comfortable. I couldn't shrug of the feeling that she's up to something. It feels like she was trying to comfort me for being hurt or something.

"Lucy! Are you hungry yet? Here's some berries! Don't do much work I can handle it." Erza offered the berries generously in front of me. I was more than willing to help and look for food but she made sure that I didn't do much work. I took the berries she held and smiled.

"Erza….I can help and look for food too. You make me feel like a princess." I chuckled.

"Well, you were once." She hinted smiling at me. I've always known that Erza was beautiful—heck she looked out of this world! She was perfect with that wavy red hair and brown eyes that matched her slim and graceful body. Sometimes I even get self-conscious with her around but nothing compares the beauty she showed when she smiles.

"Yeah, yeah….but that was before! Now, I'm part of Fairy Tail and I want to do my part for the mission." I explained to her. She looked at me intently like I spoke in some foreign language.

"Hmmm….I'm sorry. You must think that I've been acting quite strange huh? Well, I guess I just got worried with you getting so down and heartbrok-_oops."_ The great Titania clasped her mouth with her free hand and stared at me with wide eyes.

_I suddenly felt unease as she almost said the word 'heartbroken?' Does this mean that even Erza knew? Could Gray have told her? No, he wouldn't….but how did she knew?_

"Y-you know?" I managed to gasp the words at her.

"Ummm….well….I'm sorry, Lucy! It's just that I heard what you said this morning….and…" Erza trailed off as she had a hard time trying to explain herself. I couldn't even get myself to scold her for eavesdropping even though I knew that partly it was my fault for being so careless.

"It's alright Erza. At least now you know….but I'm okay. He's pretty happy with Lisanna anyway." I surprised even myself as to how calmly I was able to say those like it was something unimportant. Erza lessened the distance between us as she stroked my face and sighed.

"I'm sorry for listening to that and for being oblivious to what you'd feel." She crouched her eyebrows and let herself hold me in her arms.

"Nah, I know you just did that to make me feel better and that it's my fault since I shouldn't be sputtering nonsense early at morning." I laughed.

_It must be killing her to say that and to laugh so freely. But I guess she's just forcing herself but she's hurting because of Natsu and she really likes him. What a strong girl. _Erza thought to herself.

"Maybe, we should just go and look for Natsu and Gray?" Erza suggested squeezing my hand. I nodded in agreement and we started walking to where we came from.

"I hope this enough food for those two." I hoped for as I kept the fruits tight inside the pouch that Mirajane gave me and me and Erza already ate up already to boost our energy. Silence filled us yet again as we hurried to look for the others. It was always like this with Erza….we do talk and I'd admit that she's one of my closest friends in the guild. But we don't chatter as much as I do with Levy or Mira. I guess Erza wasn't the kind of person who talked much. And I decided to take the first step to change that.

"So….Erza….we don't talk much about girl stuff." I stated and tried not to be sneaky as much as possible. _I'll find a way to make Erza happy since she's help me so much and also because she deserves to be happy as well. I knew that she knows how I feel with Natsu since she also experienced to be heart-broken once with Jellal who was imprisoned or worse executed. No one ever mentioned him again for fear that she'd go through much pain again._

"Like what kind?" She asked curiously stopping on her tracks so that I could keep up.

"Well, like any girl would talk about…how about boys?" I suggested off-handedly as hid my face and tried not to get discovered. She stared at me for a while and if she hinted at what I was giving away she didn't show it.

"Why would you want to talk about them?" She asked instead as she started to walk since I was able to catch up to her again. She might not notice it but I was sure having a hard time keeping up with her.

"Well, aren't there any guys you find cute at the guild?" I asked catching up with my breath.

"Hmmm….what do you mean?"

"Like some guy who outshines someone? Someone who catches your interest? Someone who's whenever with you makes your stomach filled with butterflies and makes your head light?" I dreamily sighed thinking of my childhood fantasies again as I clasped my hands together and randomly fazed by the idea.

"Hmm…what kind of power does that guy have? Having the ability to make a girl have butterflies on her stomach?" Erza asked with a confused look on her face. Upon hearing this I was detached from my fantasies and stared at her for a few moments.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" I shouted at her and I hit myself on the head. I didn't know that the great Erza was oblivious with this kind of things. _She's going to need all the help she could get._

"I don't understand Lucy." She muttered and frowning at my words.

"Okay, let me break it down for you….like this special guy that when he's near…he makes you happy and your heart suddenly beats uncontrollably? " I tried and looked at her for any sign that she understood.

_I don't get why Lucy has to talk about this kind of stuff….is she on drugs? But wait….I do get that kind of feeling sometimes when my heart beats faster….and I've only experienced it just a few days ago when….Gray told me that I was beautiful or when this morning when we touched-_

W-what a stupid thing to think about!"_ I yapped slightly embarrassed as to why I was thinking of Gray._

"Well, Erza?" I asked excitedly waiting for a response.

"Well….I do feel that but…what does that mean?" Erza asked blushing furiously. Then I suddenly felt excitement and urged her to spill out who the guy was.

"Well, who is it who makes you feel that way?" I asked as quickly as I could. And I took her hands and added pressure and she returned the gesture.

"Umm….I guess you could say it with-"

**GRAY'S POV:**

"GRAY! I think I found another food here! Mushroom I think." The fire idiot exclaimed as he ushered me as fast as he could to where he was picking out something on the ground.

"Don't pluck it! Who knows…it can me poisonous ash-brain! Why don't you think for once?" I scoffed at the annoying face he gave away.

"Well, my nose doesn't fail me! I smell no danger pervy….so it's safe to eat it." He stated and continued to get as much as mushrooms that he could get. "I hope we find Lucy so I can give her these! I know she'll be really happy!" And that snapped me from reality.

"You seem eager to give those to her." I commented.

"Yeah, I've noticed that she seems down these days so I hope this will cheer her up." The flame-brain grinned to himself and happily plucked at all the food he could get. I looked at him intently and saw something in his eyes….the same way that I see whenever Lucy looks at Natsu before when we were on missions. _But…it was impossible that….wait….can this idiot feel something for Lucy? But he's with Lisanna…._

"Hey….Natsu….how are things with Lisanna? You relationship getting stronger or whatever?" I asked him and the moment I did I felt stupid since it sounded so gay.

"What are you asking that for? It's over anyway….I didn't think she'd take it so far….I never expected that she likes me…but anyway we're over." I never saw Natsu that way or for the credit speak that way._ Oh, crap….don't tell me that he and Lisanna are over? Does this mean Lucy can finally get together with this moron?_

"Wow….you're really are an unlucky bastard." I spoke out of nowhere.

"Wait what? What did you say you stupid perv?" Natsu shouted almost dropping the food he gathered.

"Nothing…it's useless talking to you." I mumbled and turned my back to look for Erza and Lucy.

"Hey, wait up pervy!" He shouted back at me and I shut my mouth before I can start and ask him if he has feelings for Lucy. I need to confirm it with Lisanna first I think.

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Gray." The red-head mage whispered as she flushed deeper than before. I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I let myself ask again.

"What?" I asked stupidly even though I knew that I heard perfectly fine.

"Lucy…don't make me say it again…I guess I feel that whenever I'm around Gray." She blabbed looking away pointedly and I couldn't hold it in any longer as I laughed as loud as I could and I clutched at the nearest tree to put my weight into because I was laughing uncontrollably.

"H-hey! Lucy…it isn't funny!" She glared at me with an annoyed face.

"I know..i'm sorry! It's just that you were just too cute! I have never seen you that way so…" I explained poorly as I regained my usual self and looked at her seriously. _Could it be that Erza likes Gray but she doesn't realize it yet? It's time to help Erza and show how a great friend I was and the more reason to help out is because…maybe Gray might learn to like Erza and forget about me._

"Okay! Don't worry Erza! I'll definitely help you." As tears dramatically streamed down my eyes and I grabbed her hands and held on to it as I made her stare back.

"Help with what? Are you feeling okay Lucy?" Erza asked and she looked at me like I was some insane person but she didn't know that she was looking into her fairy godmother who will help her with her love life.

"So…Erza…you like Gray huh?" I teased slightly nudging her with my elbows.

"W-what? How impulsive! What a ridiculous theory! Me like Gray?" She shouted while her face flushed a thousand crimson and she punched the tree beside her and as strong as she was the tree that stood so tall and mighty was destroyed by Erza who was still blushing furiously.

"Come on Erza! You can stop denying it and actually tell me." I continued to tease her but some part of me told me not to push her or I won't get the information I needed.

"Lucy! Stop it…you're my nakama and I don't want to hurt you." She warned dangerously with an scary look and I suddenly shuddered at the moment but decided I need to pursue this whatever happened. For Gray and Erza.

"But….Erza…I could help you with Gray! And who knows he might like you." I suggested and patted her on the shoulder and that was all that it took and she pulled her fist into the air and hit me on the head and pain shook me as I was for the meantime silenced.

"Seriously, Lucy! That's not funny!" Erza spoke freely while grabbing at the edge of my clothes and pulled me since I was in no condition to walk.

_What was Lucy intending to do? Me like Gray? How….repulsive! It's out of the question…but now that Lucy brought it up….I was suddenly feeling light-headed and realized that whenever I was with him I'd feel conscious and dazed for the matter. We grew up together and he was one of the least guys that I will ever fall for I told myself one day. He was an idiot who can't even quit his silly habits of stripping and always speaking out his mind._

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Hey, you…newcomer!" A voice sounded as I was taking a cup of coffee that the old man offered me and if I remembered correctly his name was Makarov. I was a newbie around and a boy with raven-hair approached me and had a mischievous smile on his face and to top it all he was naked._

"_Come on, Gray! Don't fool around with the 'newcomer' she looks really depressed." Another voice joined in._

"_Butt out Cana! I need to do this to see if she's worthy to be a wizard of this guild."_

"_Yeah, but you don't have to do that by bullying her." The girl Cana said._

"_Whatever. Hey, you! What's your power?" The boy named Gray asked of me._

"_I don't know." I answered him coldly. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to strangers._

"_So you're keeping your powers all to yourself huh? Just tell me and probably fight me!" He challenged smirking at me._

"_I don't talk to people who are naked." I stated blushing at the sight as his boxers finally disappeared. He looked downward and blushed. "Crap, where did it go?" And with that he went away._

_For the past few days I wandered idly outside and inside the guild trying to get the truth that this would be my new home. I could hear it when some people at the guild….a guy with his group all in all there were four of them sometimes talk bad-mouth about me saying stuff like 'why doesn't she show her powers?' 'feeling like she's so important?' And the voices kept going on and on._

_Until one day four of them faced me and they got me cornered at the streets of Magnolia. At that time I wasn't really scared of them they don't know what I had to go through and that this was nothing compared to what I experienced back at the tower of heaven. Back where I came from before Fairy Tail._

"_Show you powers girlie! Don't get too comfortable." A guy with tattoos all over his arms hissed at me. I didn't answer any of them and won't._

"_Why are you staring like that midget?" Another guy sneered as he slapped me on the face. I felt anger and hatred at these people who were being such losers. What did she do to deserve this? And it went on and on with them demanding what my powers were. I have only recently figured out my powers when it decided to show up when I fought Jellal. The problem was I didn't know how to control it yet._

"_Just give it up and tell us already!" The same guy who hit me demanded. And then the other guy used his powers and an incredibly light showed and hit me. The pain was excruciating._

"_That's my power! Now will you reconsider showing your?" He asked laughing at me. I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to defended myself. I ran towards the other guy with the tattoo all over his arms and bit his hand. He screamed and shouted to his companions to get rid of me._

_His 'companions' kept on hitting me to let go of the man but I held on and let them. I was finally feeling intense pain in my head as they kept hitting it with brutal force. When I couldn't hold on any longer I loosened my grip on the man and almost lost consciousness. _

"_You brat! I'll show you!" Then he took a piece of metal scraps from the corner in which I have no idea how he got it and I prepared myself for the worse when someone shouted the words in anger._

"_Ice-make lance!" And I suddenly felt cold making me shudder and I had a hard time looking to see who was my savior._

_And I saw the boy who interrogated me the other day about my powers as well and he stood in front of me shielding me from those men._

"_You cowards! That is not a way to ask someone about their powers! You should act like a man and ask for fight not beating up a girl! LOSERS." Gray yelled at them and stuck his tongue out._

"_It's Gray!" One of the man said. And I peeked to see that they were indeed part of the Fairy Tail guild._

"_Get out of here brat!" The man said._

"_NO! You get lost!" He shouted back. Then one of the guys ran towards him preparing to attack. The boy faced them leniently not showing any sign of fear. And in the end he was a powerful wizard at that but he didn't win unscathed. He was bruised all over but he sent the four of them into ice sculptures._

"_You okay? Don't worry they won't be bothering you anymore." The boy grinned at me and he was badly injured but was still able to smile like that?_

"_Why did you save me? Because of me you got hurt!" I yelled at him._

"_Well, that's because you're a part of Fairy Tail! I have to protect you!" He smirked. "Can you stand?" He asked coming closer to examine me._

"_I'm fine." And I felt tears stream down my face and couldn't stop it. He just crouched down there and let me cry._

"_Here climb onto my back." He instructed. I did as he said and climbed to his back. "Gee, you're pretty light! You need to get some food in there. I t feels like I'm carrying a pillow." He teased. And at that time I held on to him. He was the first guy that I ever let carry me. I always thought it would only be Jellal but I was contented there. And I knew that I could trust this guy._

"_Thank you for saving me." I whispered._

"_U-huh, you're welcome! But next time use your powers to defend yourself! What if I didn't arrive those creeps would have probably killed you." He stated. I flinched at that and decided that I was going to learn how to use my powers wisely. For the sake of Jellal and all of those I left back there in the tower and for this boy who saved me. The first boy who has shown me a new light to look forward to. And swore to become a powerful mage so that she can protect him someday again. Those four guys were reported by Gray to the master and they were dismissed from the guild forever and then Gray smiled at me and told me that everything was going to be alright. And I believed him._

**END OF FLASHBACK.**

**LUCY'S POV:**

_And as I remembered the past I suddenly felt extreme fondness at the memories. And I decided that maybe I do like Gray. Maybe he'll be the one to cure me of my wounds and from my loss of Jellal._

"Hey, Erza we've been looking for you guys." _A voice spoke and returned me from reality. I looked ahead and saw the boy who I was just reminiscing a few minutes ago and my heart thumped slightly when he quickened his pace towards us._

"Gray…."

"Erza! I promise not to speak of it for now so can you please let go?" I struggled to free myself from Erza's clutches.

"L-lucy! I'm sorry are you alright?" She asked me letting go and straightening me out.

"Yeah…..finally I got your attention." I mumbled. She blushed and apologized again.

"What's happening to you guys?" Natsu spoke out holding on to a pile of mushrooms.

"Nothing." Me and Erza said at the same time.

"Well, it looks like the both of you have eaten. So let's just continue with the mission." Gray decided. When suddenly an earthquake erupted from our feet.

"W-what's happening?" I panicked holding on to Erza.

"What a bad case….first it's snowing now some kind of earthquake?"Erza said with slight worry In her tone and the four of us prepared ourselves for the worst to come. A white and three-legged monster with flapping wings screeched at the sky and boy was it huge! It was flying in our direction and it seems like it was trying to get rid of us.

**So here you go guys. I'm really sorry for those who expected for this to be a GrayLu fanfic….please do believe me that I am a GrayLu fan but I did this story to be a NaLu because of a request of a friend. Although the next fanfic that I'm going to make is going to be a GrayLu for sure. I hope you guys wait for it. :D**

**Hachibukai: I'm sorry if do not meet up to your expectations. I really am a fan of your stories especially "I think I'm in love with my wife" amazing story! **

**So thank you for reading my fanfic yet again.;) GOD BLESS!**


	6. For the sake of many

**Sorry, it took a while to update…I was preoccupied from updating my new fanfic "The Lucky Ones" GOMENASAI. TT_TT Thanks you for those who put this on their alerts and for the reviews….you guys inspire me to keep on writing even though some parts of the story are confusing.**

* * *

**GRAY'S POV:**

"Gray! Take Lucy away from here!" Erza shouted at me while running towards the monsters that appeared after the blizzardvern flew away protecting the herbs that they were supposed to gather. It seems like they were herbivores and the herbs that our group needed were their favorites, and the approaching monsters which were called Wyverns.

"Requipt!"

"Lucy, come on get going!" I shouted grabbing one of her arms.

"But, Gray….how about Erza?" She asked nervously.

"She'll be fine!" And with that we ran towards safety and I left her behind a pile of snow.

"Stay, there Lucy!" She nodded.

"Ice-make lance!" I chanted fighting the approaching Wyverns, it was persistent but thanks to my magic was in favor of the place I was able to defeat it easily.

"Roar of the fire-dragon!" I heard Natsu bellowed as he was facing the Blizzardvern. Me and Erza knew he was faking to be motionless to get the attention of the other blizzardvern when he was outnumbered using the avalanche to his advantageso that he can easily attack all of them in one blow but apparently Lucy didn't get the memo and ran towards the idiot.

"NATSU!" Lucy screamed shielding her body towards Natsu and the flying creature took Lucy flying.

"LUCY!" Me and Erza chorused. But moments later I saw Natsu running after the creature.

"Roar of the fire-dragon" He repeated and Erza and I helped and the blizzrdvern dropped Lucy as Natsu went for her.

_Well, that was what happened two hours ago at least…..there was no sign of those two. We were separated as an avalanche occurred thanks to Natsu's fire and we were separated. Me and Erza have been looking for them to no avail._

"Damn, this! We were able to get the herbs and everything…but to get separated from them…." Erza cursed smacking her fist into the unconscious Wyvern.

"I hope they're alright anyways." I muttered under my breath.

"We should still keep on looking for them.." Erza finalized as she started to walk again and I followed suit.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV:**

"Lucy!" I heard a voice call out to me over and over. I was hypnotized at how I felt easily distracted by simplest of things. And again the voice called out.

"Lucy, are you alright?" A panicking voice urged and I felt that I was on somebody's arms and fought the urge to pass out and let everything around me sink in.

"N-natsu?" I whispered weakly. "Are you alright? I saw you motionless and that bird after you!" I sat up looking at him gazing all over to make sure he was fine.

"Baka….that was just a diversion! And you thought it was real?" Natsu frowned and I felt pretty stupid learning that it was just to lure the monster.

"Yeah, whatever…guess I am pretty stupid but…I'm glad you're safe." I murmured.

"Where ar—" But I was caught off when he took me in a choke-hold embrace.

"I was so worried about you Lucy! How could you just run off like that?" He asked and I felt my face flush from the gesture but snuggled contentedly in his arms. It wasn't so bad to be just friends right?

"Of course….cause I'm your best friend! We stick together no matter what happens." I grinned after letting go I faced the other way not wanting to show him how hard that was to say.

"R-right…hey, Luce…."

"Yes?" I hesitated a heartbeat.

"I noticed that…you've been acting different…did I do something wrong?" Natsu asked and when I turned around to look at his face his bangs were on the way concealing his eyes. So has Natsu realized that I tried to avoid him?

"Come on, Natsu…stop acting like that! So not cute." I teased forcing myself a laugh.

"Shut up, Luce." He pouted. Well that was cute.

"So where are we?" I asked glancing around then remembering our comrades. "Wait…Erza and Gray!"

"Yeah, we got separated from them after I shielded you from the snow." Natsu tensed sitting comfortably on the ice-floor and realizing that the reason that I wasn't cold was because his scarf was placed around me, this made me smile all to myself.

"Thank you Natsu…." I snuggled the scarf and laid my head on his back.

"Anytime—" He answered.

"Shouldn't we look for them?" I asked biting my tongue from asking that, since I rather die than give up the chance to be alone with Natsu.

"Well, I couldn't leave you and….it's still snowing…we should let it stop for now." He explained and I felt relieved from that news.

"Okay…."

* * *

**NATSU'S POV:**

Shit. I couldn't believe myself. I lied to Lucy that it was impossible to go out and look for our friends. I just wanted to be alone with her for a while since she has been avoiding me these days. I know those two would be alright anyway. They're strong. I just couldn't explain it to myself but every time Lucy decides to get reckless and I have to always save her-not that it bothered me it's just that I couldn't help but think that she attracts danger. So much for her speech being Lucky Lucy. Cause whatever happens I will always be here to protect her. I never had this kind of responsibility in all my life. All I ever thought was to look for Igneel and become stronger…but ever since meeting her, I've always been challenged for more extreme lifestyle. Life never gets boring when I'm with her. There's something about Lucy that you can't avoid. She's a loudmouth loves to brag and someone's who gets mad easily but she's the Lucy that I want to protect.

"Hey, Natsu….I guess I haven't been updated with your life much…." Lucy interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? Finally admitting you were ignoring me?" I asked chuckling at her.

"No! Idiot….it's just that…." She remained silent and stared at the ice-floor.

"What is it? I promise not to laugh at you anymore." I put on my serious face and stared at her.

"How's it going with Lisanna?" She asked pulling her knees to cup her chin.

"Oh, right…well, I guess she likes me." I murmured. Then I saw Lucy flinch?

"What do you mean? You're really stupid! That's why you guys are together, duh." Lucy snapped looking at me with fierce eyes.

"Oh, so you don't know Luce? That's was just an act…I never thought she'd like me for real…but I don't feel the same way." I told her and shuddered at the memory of Lisanna throwing a fit and remembered something back when Mira took him to see Lisanna..…Lisanna told me that she said mean stuff to Lucy? "Hey, Luce have you talked to Lis—"

"Baka! How could you do this to me? I hate you!" She screamed and got up to her feet. "Natsu, you're an idiot!" And she ran away from the cave that I spent hours to built.

"Hey, Lucy! Take it easy! What do you mean?" I stood up hurrying to catch up with her. What is with girls crying out of the sudden? Never knew that she was so nimble. When I heard a scream from the distance.

"LUCY!" I went deeper into the forest and saw Lucy on the ground putting her hands up from a Wyvern grabbing at her. I moved fast and punched the Wyvern and burst out flames which scared the mountain creep away. "Are you alright?" I asked bending down to examine her legs.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it. Lisanna and this jerk had completely fooled me and played with my emotions! Who was he to do this to me? And now learning that it was all some sort of game?

"Lucy, are you injured? Talk to me Luce…come one." He begged poking my arm and I cried and just cried. "Come on Luce…what's the matter?" I stopped crying and wrapped my arms around him. Even though this idiot was the densest human in the world, even though he always screws things up for me…he just can't make me hate him. I loved him too much…he's always there when I am in trouble, always saving me risking his life. Tell me how I could stay mad at a person like that?

"N-natsuuu-"

"Don't ever run away from me okay?" And I looked up to his smiling face but his face changed when he moved to stand in front of me. "Stay quiet." He ordered. And two figured sprouted from the bushes and attacked us, Natsu was already in a ready position but seeing who the attacker was stopped.

"Natsu! Lucy! Are you guy alright?" Came a familiar voice and we saw Erza with a Gray who was motioning Erza to drop her sword.

"Erza! Yeah, we are." I smiled, happy to see both of them safe.

"That's good news. We should go back now…we already got the herbs anyway." Erza said appallingly.

"Can you stand Lucy?" Gray asked eyeing how I was sprawled on the ground.

"Yeah, I can…"

"Hop up, Luce! I'll carry you." Natsu offered facing his back for me to climb on. I nodded and shifted my weight to the boy and hoped that he wouldn't hear my heartbeat thumping madly.

I saw Erza and Gray exchange looks but ignored that. I fell asleep on the way being comfortable in Natsu's arms waking up to see that I was back in my room. I sat up and saw a note from the table with a container that held jewels with a note that Erza left saying to pay my rent and rest.

"You're awake Lucyyyy?" Someone asked.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I answered…realizing that there was someone talking to me looked around to see Natsu giving a scary face.

"AHHH! Monster!" I screamed and without thinking I pulled my sleeves up and put on a stance and lurched forward to punch the face. "Oh, yeah…who knew I could be a professional wrestler someday?" I put on a peace sign and hit myself looking at Natsu flinching with a silly face on the floor.

"What was that for Luce? You're way too evil." Natsu complained rubbing his nose which was bleeding from the impact.

"I-I'm sorry, Natsu!" I apologized bowing.

"Nah, it's good to see you in high-spirits Luce!" Natsu said putting his thumbs up. Then I realized that what happened the other day which was hearing from Natsu that he and Lisanna weren't serious…but still….Lisanna's warnings…..I still can't confess my feelings to Natsu if Lisanna will get hurt.

"So Natsu what's up today?" I asked.

"Well….dunno I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, I am feeling better."

"Hmm? What's up Luce?" He asked moving too close with our foreheads touching. I didn't know what I was doing but I took both of my hands to his face and sighed.

"Natsu…thank you for everything. You do know that you're the most important person to me right?" I asked laying my head on his shoulder.

"Of course! We're partners in crime! You're important to me too Luce." He replied and we stayed in that position with him sitting across the bed with me on top of him.

"Forever? Partners?" I repeated wanting some acknowledgement from him.

"If you want…" He suggested hitting my head lightly.

"We're back!" Natu hollered all over once we reached the guild. It took me quite a while to get dressed than we went together to the guild.

"Natsu, gee you're so noisy…" I muttered putting my hands on my hips.

"Welcome back from the mission." Mira greeted.

"Mira, I missed you!" I emotionally answered.

"I did too, Lucy." She said smiling back.

* * *

**GRAY'S POV:**

"Hey, there Gray…back from the mission?" Cana greeted and sat beside him. The moment they went back from mission everything changed. I no longer hurt from her rejection but all I want is to her to be happy.

"As you can see—"

"So, I reckon you finally get what the cards meant?" She asked drinking a glass of wine.

"Y-you knew the meaning?" I asked her giving her an unbelievable look which she just shrugged off.

"You kids have to learn the hard way of life." Was all her answer.

"You witch…." I retorted.

"You see Gray…you needed to learn how to fight and to accept defeat…which I'd wager you did?" Inclining her head to Lucy who was sitting on the counter talking to Mira and who he noticed throwing looks at the idiot fire mage.

"U-huh….it no longer bothers me." I gripped on the table and laughed.

"Then next phase…according to my reading…you are to find the one for you next."

"Nah, I'm good for now." I snickered flicking my fingers on her forehead.

"I hope you find her soon." Cana smiled mysteriously. I shrugged of the comment and walked out of the guild to get some fresh air and I don't know why my feet has a mind of it's own and it lead me to the familiar cake shop.

"Mister, thank you! I'll just have this." Erza answered the old man drooling on her favorite cake.

"Missed it much?" I smirked.

"G-Gray…"

"Just eat…don't mind me." And she obeyed and after eating the cake in a second. "Whaat the…you swallowed the cake in a second!" I accused.

"Hmmm?" She asked innocently and there were traces of cake on her mouth. I laughed and reached to clean her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked frowning but her face got redder.

"Cleaning you up." Crap, what was wrong with me? It's good that she hasn't killed for doing that. Ad suddenly Cana's words came back at me. _Next phase…look for the one who will give you new hope. _What was I thinking?

"Oh. Gray, come with me! I'll show you something!" She stood up and grabbed at my sleeves. And we kept walking until we stopped into a place outskirts of town. I complained on where she was planning to take me but ignored it. She instructed me to close my eyes and I did. "Okay, now open!"

I opened my eyes to see a place with streaming water and trees around us. But the one that caught my attention was the crystals that enveloped the streaming water. Sparkling like diamonds. It looked like ice-crystals that were sent from Ice-land. The place gave off a different feeling. It was cold too.

"What's with this?" I asked.

" Master, told me that someone created this for the festival that he planned. No one has saw it yet." She bragged and the view was beautiful, extraordinary. I looked to see her hair flying and I reached out and took strands of her hair into my hands and I smelled it. It smelled wonderful.

"What are you doing?" She asked her face flushing a bright red that went well with the color of her face. And something clicked…and I decided that I was going to make Erza the one to give me new hope. I was sure about that.

"Nothing, I just realized what my future with you will be." I smirked and couldn't stop myself as I leaned in and put my arms around her back and the other to the back of her head and kissed her soft lips making it part. After I leaned away I smirked.

"I-I….." Erza stammered blushing furiously.

"I know….amazing right?" I smirked.

"Baka, who told you that you can just kiss anyone freely?"

"I know you liked it anyway." And I made a run as she held her sword, running towards me. Now I was sure that love wasn't so bad once you find the one who would love you too right?

* * *

**LUCY'S POV:**

It's been a week since we went home from our mission on Mt. Hakobe and I have been waiting for Wendy who went on a mission with Freed. I wanted to know why she was so engrossed to speak to me. A normal day walking outside alone as I headed for the guild, when someone poked me from behind and I shrieked.

"Gee, take it easy Luce….just me." The handsome face of the Ice-mage snickered.

"Gray! You scared me." I accused glaring at him , which he just shrugged of laughing. "How have you been lately?" I asked sensing discomfort after their previous situations.

"Well, mind going with me? I'll update you." He said winking after pulling my hand where the Fairy Tail mark was.

"Okay, so… doing well?" I asked curiously, peeking through the curtains, that my hair provided.

"Yeah, life is great." I was taken aback from the tone of voice as I flipped my hair to see his face, and his face wasn't what I was expecting…it was filled happiness.

"You seem happy." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well-" I waited and tried to read him, but he was good in hiding things so I asked head-on. "What's up?"

So we sat on one of the park benches as he started talking about nonsense stuff about liking a person all your life but only realizing it after a few years. I laughed at since it sounded like the person was blind. And then he told me that he and Erza were officially dating.

"Shut up!" I hit him on the shoulder from instinct too shocked from the news he delivered. There was no clue if ever he was joking.

"I'm serious. We just started dating yesterday." He grinned. I placed my hand on his, squeezing it.

"I'm happy for you." I said as softly as I could.

"Thank you, Lucy." He smirked letting go of our hands to pinch me. "So how's our favorite love team?" He inquired nudging the leaves scattered below us impishly.

"What love team? Which one?" I tried to lighten the subject with joking but he saw right through me.

"Luce?"

"Well, it would never work out anyway…I guess we're not just compatible?" I said lamely.

"Compatible my ass, Luce….you need to be together with him since I gave up on you."

"Umm…I don't know."

"He's better off not knowing how I feel." I flinched from his stare.

"Come on-"

"Please, let's not talk about it Gray." I begged, standing up to stretch. "Let's go back?" I offered.

"About that…I actually supposed to—"

"Oh, have fun then…tell Erza I said congrats." I giggled and waved happily at Gray before leaving to head to the guild.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice bellowed.

"Natsu, wanna go on a mission?" I asked smiling to him.

"Not today! Waiting for Happy who's coming back from his mission with Wendy." The smile on his face never faltered and crossed his arms.

"Well, okay." I answered back and went straight to the counter to catch up with Mira.

"Hmm? Is there anything you want Natsu?" I asked as he girdled beside me.

"I just want to…."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, I guess."

* * *

**NATSU'S POV:**

Ever since coming back from the mission I always visited Lucy's house. I always did—but I have now every single hour waiting for her to wake up and when she did I was glad that she was feeling okay. And to top it all off she was acting like the same Lucy that I knew, although it wasn't exactly the same Lucy but the important part was she wasn't ignoring me no more. I stared at her trying to come up with what was bothering me. Did she always act like this? Is she still mad at me? She seems different.

"Oi, Natsu! Why are you so fucking dense?" The drunken Cana threw a bottle at my head.

"What the—" I complained gloating at her.

"You love her too don't ya? I can see it. You just don't admit it because you don't understand it…but don't be afraid! It's part of life." Cana jeered, smirking at me and placed her hands on my shoulders. I was annoyed, and shook it off.

"Quit blubbering nonsense when you're drunk." I snapped shaking her slightly.

"Me? I'm never drunk idiot…how many do have to suffer for you to realize your feelings?" She stirred and after slapping me, passed out on the floor.

"Cana! My lovely and cute daughter! What have you done with her Natsu?" The powerful S-class wizard mage, Gildarts bellowed as he snatched his daughter from my arms.

"Gee, she passed out since she can't contain her liquor." I retorted, glaring at them and Gildarts left with his alcoholic-daughter In his arms.

"Natsuuuuu!" The cheerful voice of my partner Happy hollered.

"Happy! You've been gone for a while now, partner!" I said, as he landed on face.

"Yeah, I went on a mission with Wendy and Charles!" The exceed sputtered innocently.

"I heard. Wendy, long time!" I greeted seeing her make her ways towards us.

"Natsu-kun, where is Lucy?" She asked breathlessly with a usual haughty Charles behind her.

"Looking for me Wendy?" Lucy interrupted, placing her hands on her back and smiling friendly-like on the sky-maiden.

"Lucy! We need to talk." Wendy answered.

"Okay, we have all the time for that." I stared at their retreating figures when someone with great force threw a chair….which hit me head-first, and the pain was excruciating.

"I see our reflexes are getting slower as our head." Gray sneered, casually examining his hands.

"At least I'm not gay enough to stare at my nails." I retorted, preparing for a battle.

"Oh, yeah? Let's get this started…we've been resting enough." He stated,

"Fine by me." I snapped, calling out my flames.

"Gray! What is this?" The deadly voice of the Titania boomed which made the pervert glance consciously at his care-chest.

"E-Erza! Well, you see I wanted to play catch with Natsu! Since I thought a chair might be…interesting?" He explained trying to pat Erza.

"Well, be careful next time alright?" If everyone in the guild hasn't noticed it, well I sure did. Erza, the scariest female of the guild shook the incident like it was nothing. To top it all off, she smiled warmly at Gray who smirked. What was wrong with those two? What did those two eat this morning?

"What the hell? Erza! Why are you acting like that to this pervert?" I demanded getting up to face her.

"Umm, well it's just that-" Erza stammering? UNHEARD OF.

"What have you done to her pervert?"

"Why is it you blame me?" He snapped, gloating at me lazily.

_How many do have to suffer before you realize your feelings for her? Act before it's too late._

Those weird words that Cana told me before popped into my head out of nowhere. What was that? I stared at the palms of my hand. Then I looked at Gray and Erza who was talking, and the two were too close to each other. And the usual rowdy guild. Something didn't feel right. What was it?

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Happy inquired flying beside me.

"Nothing." And I started running towards where I should be. I needed to make sure what those words meant.

* * *

**YES. Say it….lame. I'm sorry! -_- Anyway, thanks, to those who reviewed and for those who read it. THANK YOU!**

**Yeah, I'm so annoyed on how Natsu can be so dense. Wouldn't you agree? :D haha.**

**Erza, finally warming up to Gray and Natsu XD**

**And the title "For the sake of many" meant NATSU BEING TOO DENSE THAT HE HAS HURT LISANNA, LUCY AND GRAY! XD**

**So, I promise to update soon. I need to finish my fanfics soon because school is nearing…..NO NO NO. **


End file.
